Melody of Hope
by Ally Malfoy Potter
Summary: Harry esta aburrido del trato de sus parientes, pero poco sabe que luego de este verano ya nada volverá a ser igual. De alguna formas se las arregló para encontrarlo. La persona que menos esperaba ver en Privet Drive, Draco Malfoy. Quien hubiese pensado que estaba tan equivocado con el. Inspirado en el video My Love-SciFiNerd92
1. Chapter 1: Una visita de negocios

Aclaraciones(por sin acaso):Harry Potter, personajes, mundos y objetos de Harry Potter escrito por J.K Rowling no me pertenecen a mi ni son de mi creación, solo a su autora. Solo tengo interés en dejar fluir mi creatividad, y los personajes en este o los siguientes capítulos son de su propiedad exclusivamente.

Y lo que yo escriba solo puede ser difundido bajo mi autorizacion. -.- (Gracias!)

**Una visita de Negocios**

¡Más rápido niño!, en media hora llega el jefe de Vernon, y asegurate de no dejar ni un solo rastro de polvo en el living. Esta es una gran oportunidad para mi marido, la mejor que a tenido en años, no dejare que la arruines. Si tenemos suerte estaremos viviendo a lo grande...-Harry rodó los ojos y desconectó automáticamente su cerebro de las murmuraciones de su tia. Había escuchado su discursito tantas veces que ya podía recitarlo de memoria.

Guardo las ultimas cosas que Dudley había dejado tiradas en el living y paso a cambiar las toallas del baño por unas muy elegantes que tía Petunia había comprado para la ocasión. Solo esperaba que las cosas no fueran tan mal como la ultima vez, hace ya dos años. Para el día de su cumpleaños había terminado encerrado en su habitación con barrotes en la ventana. Por suerte el jefe de Tío Vernon había sido reemplazado, y no eran los mismos. Eso si, había escuchado que venia con un socio, el cual parecía ser muy importante, era socio mayoritario de la empresa y el era el responsable de que se moviera con grandes capitales.

Al igual que la ultima vez, el estaría encerrado en su habitación, sin hacer ruido y pretendiendo que no existía. Al menos Dobby no aparecería esta vez, o eso esperaba.

El timbro sonó a las siete en punto, Harry corrió escaleras arriba y se aseguro de apagar las luces de su dormitorio, tal como le habían indicado. Sintió a Dudley cerrar los cerrojos de su puerta para que no saliera y arruinara todo, tal como la última vez.

Sin poner atención a las conversaciones de abajo, se asomo a su ventana y alcanzo a divisar una figura alta atravesando la puerta antes de que la cerraran.

Aburrido y sin nada que hacer se tiro en su cama e intento dormir.

...

-Draco, hoy aprenderas a negociar. Ya he hablado con un socio y tenemos una cena en casa de un trabajador de la compañía. Al parecer, es un empleado inútil pero con los años de antigüedad que tiene no podemos despedirlo. Se ha dado la oportunidad de promoverlo a la nueva fabrica, y necesitan mi asesoramiento para convencerlo, el tipo es extremadamente odioso. Te necesito allí, debes aprender a ser paciente y actuar cuando sea conveniente, sin importar la situación. Sera bueno para ti. Es en el mundo muggle.-Dijo Lucius con tranquilidad.

-¿Mundo muggle? Pero padre no que odias a los muggle?-pregunto Draco incrédulo.

-No los odio, son seres inferiores y muchos son verdaderamente despreciables. Pero has de aprender Draco, como buen Malfoy que las pasiones o las opiniones que uno tenga y los negocios nunca se juntan. No importa lo que opine, esos negocios muggles...son los que nos ayudan a financiar los lujos que tenemos.-dijo Lucius fríamente.

-Padre, ¿es necesario que vaya?-pregunto de mala gana, sabiendo la respuesta con anticipación.

-Irás Draco y no hay discusión. Ahora ve a alistarte partimos en dos horas.-murmuro tajante.

Draco suspiro subiendo pesadamente las escaleras y el que pensaba pasar toda la tarde en su habitación con su guitarra.

Dos horas mas tarde padre e hijo se aparecieron en un oscuro callejón en una horrible calle, todas las casas eran iguales, ni siquiera el color era distinto. Draco miro las casas con disgusto. ¿es que no podían ser un poco más creativos?

Caminaron lentamente por la calle hasta detenerse frente a una de las casas, la única diferencia con las otras, es que esta tenia el número 4 en la entrada. El número 4 de Prive Drive. Miro a su alrededor con desagrado mientras esperaban al socio de su padre para entrar.

Escuchaban ruido en el interior de la vivienda y creyó ver una delgada figura de un muchacho bajito en el living, con curiosidad volteo a mirar atrás de las sombras proyectadas por las luces del interior. Había otro chico, pero era obeso.

Las luces de un auto estacionando lo distrajo de su búsqueda, un hombre alto de aspecto oscuro bajo de un carro y se acerco a ellos. Saludo a los dos hombres con un asentimiento y se dirigieron a la entrada de la casa.

Draco sintió unos pasos correr por las escalera en cuanto tocaron el timbre. Una mujer delgada con cara de caballo les abrió la puerta con una sonrisa impresionantemente falsa. Quedando un poco rezagado del grupo, alcanzo a divisar una luz que se encendía en el segundo piso, con curiosidad miro a la ventana, pero esta se apago casi inmediatamente. Con disimulo se acerco a su padre y entro de los últimos, saludando a la mujer galantemente.

Dentro de la pequeña estancia había un adolescente de su edad extremadamente obeso y un hombre que para su incredulidad podía ser aun más gordo que su hijo. Con cordialidad los saludo a cada uno y se sentó con el resto de los adultos en el pequeño living, mirando con disimulada curiosidad el cuarto y los para él, novedosos, artefactos muggles.

La señora Dursley les sirvió jugo a él y a su hijo mientras que a los adultos ponche. Bebió el rojizo contenido con precaución, y lo dejo a un lado con cuidado, la bebida sabia horrible.

La reunión era muy incomoda, el adolescente obeso no dejaba de mirarlo como si fuese muy fascinante y eso lo incomodaba mucho. La conversación era aburridisima y podía notar que hasta para su padre era terriblemente tedioso, pero con tantos años de practica como tenia, sabia manejarlo perfectamente.

Cada segundo se hacia interminable; ya los habían hecho pasar al comedor. La comida impresionantemente era muy buena, casi tanto como la que servían en su casa. El inesperado sabor de la comida, que incluso superaba a la de Hogwarts lo distrajo un momento de la aburrida conversación y de los vanos intentos del molesto adolescente por hablarle. Lamentablemente duro solo unos momentos

Cuando llego el momento del postre no podía ayuntar ni un segundo mas de la odiosa conversación sobre los taladros. Y ni un solo estúpido chiste más. Si lo hacia se arrancaría el cabello con sus propias manos!

Cuando volvieron con el postre y la ballena mayor iba a iniciar otra desesperante conversación, Draco se disculpo apresuradamente pidiendo ir al baño. La ballena más joven se había ofrecido inmediatamente a llevarlo y vio como su madre le asentía aprobatoriamente.

Con un escalofrío por la idea, Draco tuvo que hacer uso de todo su porte y encanto Malfoy para convencerlos de que no se molestaran y que el lo encontraría por su cuenta. Una vez que le dieron las indicaciones, subió al segundo piso y doblo a la izquierda; comprobando que no lo siguieran.

Se refresco con agua helada con toda la calma del mundo, y camino por el pasillo deteniéndose a examinar los cuartos de paso, haciendo todo lo posible para demorar la tortura.

Tomando figuritas de cerámicas y las examino con los dedos antes de dejarlas en su lugar, se encamino hacia las escaleras cuando vio una puerta mas lejana al lado derecho de la escalera, estaba más oculta y en la oscuridad, como si no quisiesen que la viesen. Eso solo aumento su curiosidad.

Sin hacer ruido se acerco hasta la puerta y la palpo con los dedos, tenia un sin fin de cerrojos y chapas, que extraño pensó.

Inconscientemente comenzó a tararear una melodía mientras iba abriendo los cerrojos por fuera sin hacer ruido para que no lo descubriesen. Después de todo, parece que si había algo interesante en esa casa.

* * *

><p>Hola lectores! Hace un tiempo vi un video llamado My love, con la canción del mismo nombre de Sia. Y bueno me inspiro a crear un fic, como digo fue solo inspiración, no hay plagio ni nada similar. Le escribí a la autora, pero como no ha respondido decidí publicar..<p>

Y bueno, acá esta espero que le haya gustado y para los que leen mi otra historia: Surviving, tardare un poco en actualizar al igual que en este. Ahora se vienen semanas muy ajetreadas y estresantes, tengo una gran prueba pronto que definirá muchas cosas, pero bueno.

A más tardar tendrán el siguiente capítulo a la primera semana de Diciembre! (Lo mismo va para Surviving) Un saludo,

Ally


	2. Chapter 2: Un bizarro Encuentro

**Un bizarro encuentro**

Una vez desbloqueadas todas las cerraduras lo más silenciosamente que le fue posible abrió la puerta despacio, maldicio mentalmente por el chirrido de la puerta.

Miró hacia todos lados con precaución por si lo habían seguido y se deslizo con un ágil movimiento dentro del cuarto oscuro.

Se deslizo tocando la pared con las manos mientras intentaba adecuar la vista a la tenue luminosidad que daba la luna en la habitación.

Había un pequeño bulto enroscado en unas mantas encima de la cama, con precaución se acerco silenciosamente a la figura, pensando en que seria lo que esos muggles mantenían oculto con tantas ansias.

Un rayo de luz se reflejo por el cuarto, iluminando sutilmente la cara de quien estaba allí. Draco se acerco hasta quedar frente a la figura, tenia el pelo oscuro y muy revuelto, era un chico pequeño y tenia una apariencia tan frágil que sentía como si le hubiesen estrujado el corazón. La figura se movió en la cama y rodó hasta dejar su cabeza más cerca de Draco. Había algo aterradoramente familiar en ese rostro lastimado, pero lo que le impidió respirar con normalidad fue la característica marca de la cicatriz en su frente. No era otro que Potter.

Rápidamente retrocedió unos pasos sin dejar de mirarlo. Choco contra un mueble en su descuido y se detuvo esperando que no hubiese despertado. De todas las personas con las que hubiese esperado encontrarse, Potter era lejos la última persona en que hubiese pensado.

Cuando era más pequeño sus padres les enseñaron a ser respetado y a no dejarse pasar a llevar por nadie; nadie toca a un Malfoy y de entre todos los Slytherin, de familias sangre pura que eran tratados con cuidado, por ser herederos de antiguas dinastías...siempre pensó que Potter estaría recibiendo al menos la mitad de trato que el, si es que no más, al ser el último sobreviviente de la familia Potter. Que equivocado estaba.

Por lo marcados huesos de los pómulos y las caderas podía decir con facilidad que no estaba saludable, ¿es que acaso lo mataban de hambre?. Con cuidado miro su entorno, ahora consciente de que se hallaba en el hogar del niño-que-vivió, o más concretamente en su habitación. El lugar era un asco, no por el desorden que hubiese sido propio de cualquier niño de catorce años, sino más bien por las precarias mantas que cubrían el desvencijado catre de segunda mano, podía apostar que el colchón estaría en peor estado. Un armario con las puertas descuadradas y un pequeño velador con las chapas rotas y que parecía a punto de caerse.

Actuando por impulso se acerco a la figura durmiente, y alargo la mano acariciando la mejilla del Gryffindor con tristeza. Al contrario de lo que muchas personas pudiesen creer el era una persona extremadamente sensible al sufrimiento de otras, al igual que su madre. Tenia la hereditaria característica de los Black. Era un empático. De hecho aun se preguntaba como es que después de tres años, aun no había notado lo mucho que Potter estaba sufriendo, todo atribuido a los estúpidos prejuicios que le había dicho su padre, cegado por unas ridículas palabras que ahora le hacían sentirse enfermo.

La delgada figura en la cama se removió inquieto y rápidamente Draco quito su mano, Harry volvió a moverse inquieto y en medio de la oscuridad pudo notar su ceño fruncido, las manos se aferraban con fuerza a las mantas y estaba comenzando a moverse violentamente. Sin pensarlo dos veces se sentó en el borde de la cama y lo atrajo contra su cuerpo abrazándolo fuertemente y enviándole sin ser consciente de ello, oleadas de calma.

Le acaricio el cabello relevantemente y comenzó a tararear una suave melodía que le vino a la mente, jamás la había escuchado, fue obra del momento.

Se sentía tan liviano contra su pecho, y por primera vez en su vida se sintió feliz por haber ayudado a alguien sin ningún interés, sin pensar en nada y dejarse llevar. Por pensar solo en la otra persona, era una sensación maravillosa y se dejó llevar un instante por ello. Nunca había sentido tantos sentimientos juntos y eso le hacia sonreír.

Después de todo, el se alimentaba de esos sentimientos.

Había ruido en la planta baja y escucho unos pasos subiendo por las escaleras, levanto su mano derecha para frotarse los ojos, pero un peso se lo impidió. Miro hacia abajo y se encontró a Harry Potter durmiendo tranquilamente aferrado a su pecho, un extraño calor le recorrió por dentro y al mismo tiempo sonrió con ironía.

¿Quién hubiese pensado que se encontraría durmiendo en un pobre catre desvencijado y con nada menos que con quien había sido su némesis hace ya tres años?. Con cuidado alejo a Harry de su pecho y lo dejo recostado en la cama. Sintió los ruidos más fuertes y fue repentinamente consciente de la situación en la que se encontraba. El había ido allí por una reunión con su padre. Con alarma miró su reloj y suspiró con alivió.

Solo había pasado media hora desde que había subido. Aún tenia tiempo de inventarse una excusa. Camino hacia la puerta de puntillas, pero no alcanzo a dar dos pasos cuando sintió una ronca voz llamarle.

-¿Malfoy? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-cuestiono sentándose en su cama y mirándolo perplejo.

-Shh! silencio Potter! o me delataras- murmuro con visible nerviosismo, dando vueltas en el mismo lugar sin saber que hacer, mirando alternativamente entre la puerta y Potter; quien estaba mirándolo con sus enormes ojos verdes; decidió.

-Escucha, estoy acá por una reunión con mi padre ¿de acuerdo? Me aburría, así que estuve viendo distintas partes de la casa y ...

-Tu padre es el socio de jefe de tío Vernon-murmuro mirándolo aun más perplejo por la noticia-Pero...pero si son negocios muggles.

-Exactamente negocios son negocios, no importa de quien sea.-susurro con desesperación, sin tener tiempo de explicarle al escuchar las voces subir de volumen.

-¡Escuchame Potter! Hagamos un trato ¿te parece? Tu no dices que los Malfoy tienen negocios en el mundo muggle y yo no le diré a nadie que vives en esta pocilga. ¿Hecho?- Harry asintió sin saber que más decir y vio a Malfoy deslizarse por la puerta sin hacer ruido antes de procesar si quiera lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¡Draconius Lucius Malfoy! ¿Dónde has estado todo este rato?- tuve que confundir a esos muggles para venir a buscarte sin levantar sospechas. La señora quería venir a buscarte y ese chico comenzó a hacer un alboroto a su padre en la cocina porque tu no regresabas ¿Se puede saber en que andas metido?

-Lo siento padre. Pero estaba muy aburrido y me distraje inventando melodías...ya sabes como soy. No puedo evitarlo-murmuro mirando el suelo nerviosamente.

-Draco, sabes que debes controlar esas emociones. Hemos trabajado muchos años en eso ¿no? Sabes muy bien que un Malfoy nunca deja mostrar sus emociones o de lo contrario..

-Seremos un blanco fácil para nuestros enemigos y lo usaran para dañarme. Lo sé padre. Es solo...que no los aguantaba un segundo más y...que puedo decir sus sonrisas plásticas y sus nauseabundas emociones solo me hacían detestarlos más. Si hubiese escuchado otro de sus estúpidos chistes, te juro que hubiese gritado. Intente aguantarlos lo más que pude y luego de tres horas con ellos... deberías considerarlo todo un logro ¿no crees?-dijo Draco mirando a su padre a los ojos y dejando traslucir sus emociones a su padre, quien sabría eran verídicas.

-Bien-dijo dándose por vencido con su hijo con un suspiro resignado.-Solo lo dejare pasar esta vez, porque incluso yo he tenido problemas para controlar mi temperamento. De hecho, los he dejado congelados porque no los soportaba más. Volveré abajo, estamos por irnos de todos modos.

Baja diez segundos después de mi, para volverlos a descongelar y que no sospechen nada.

Draco asintió, escuchando los pasos de su padre escalera abajo. En cuanto dejaron de resonar, comenzó a contar.

Iba a comenzar a bajar cuando sintió una puerta abrirse, se volteo rápidamente para ver a Harry asomándose desde su puerta al fondo del pasillo mirándolo indescifrablemente. Draco lo observo un instante para luego sonreírle tímidamente y comenzar a bajar al comedor.

Abajo estaba su padre estrechando la mano del obeso hombre y se voltearon en cuanto Draco bajo.

-Lamento la tardanza señores Dursley, pero me sentía un poco mal.-dijo con nerviosismo y mortalmente avergonzado haciendo más creíble su actuación.

-Oh, no te preocupes hijo todo esta bien...¿quieres tomar un agua de hierva antes de irte?-ofreció amablemente la señora Dursley. Draco frunció el ceño mentalmente ante la idea de pasar más tiempo con esas personas.

-No gracias señora Dursley, prefiero regresar a mi casa.-murmuro cortésmente.

-Diddy, porque no acompañas a Draco a la puerta en lo que terminamos la conversación aquí- Por toda respuesta Dudley asintió guiando a Draco hasta la puerta principal, aguardando por los adultos en el jardín delantero.

En cuanto Dudley comenzó otra odiosa conversación, Draco decidió que quizás podría sacar provecho de ello.

-Y dime...vives tu solo en esta casa con tus padres-comento Draco interrumpiendo groseramente su precaria cháchara.

-Eh..si solo somos nosotros tres-murmuro el chico ballena con una estúpida sonrisa que le recordó a Crabbe y Goyle. Si los juntaran a esos tres serian muy buenos amigos, pensó desviando del tema.

-¿Seguro que son ustedes tres? No tienes ningún hermano, pariente, primo o algo- pregunto casualmente.

-Bueno...tengo tíos, y una tía hermana de papa que tiene un perro llamado Ripper el cual...

-No, no tíos, me refiero a alguien más cercano, alguien que tenga mi misma edad.-murmuro arrastrando las palabras un poco exasperado.

-Bueno tengo un primo...pero-Dudley miro rápidamente hacia adentro antes de continuar.-pero el no vive con nosotros es muy peligro, un delincuente que no vale la pena. Es un pobre huérfano que quedo a cargo de mi padre pero a quien le importa, después de todo ni siquiera pasa tiempo aquí. Esta en un internado para casos tan perdidos como el suyo-termino diciendo con maldad.

Draco sintió que se le helaba la espalda. Ese chico tenia los sentimientos de los peores mortífago y no pudo evitar sentir lastima por Potter al ser pariente de una persona tan asquerosa como la que tenia enfrente.

Antes de poder decir nada su padre apareció interponiéndose entre ambos.

-Vámonos Draco, ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí- dijo despidiéndose de los muggles.

Una vez lejos de esos muggles, mientras su padre convencía a su socio que no hacia falta que los fuera a dejar, Draco pudo vislumbrar una delgada sombra en el segundo piso, el no podía verlo muy bien, pero estaba seguro que los estaba mirando. Moviéndose un poco lo miro fijamente, antes de que su padre llamara su atención y caminaran hasta un estrecho callejón, en el cual no tardaron en teletransportarse a la Mansión Malfoy.

La noches de verano solían ser muy calurosas, y ahora Harry se encontraba recostado en su cama, disfrutando de la fría brisa que entraba en su habitación. Había dejado la ventana abierta esperando que le aclarase los pensamientos, o si es que todo había sido un sueño. No podía dejar de pensar en que la posibilidad de que todo hubiese sido un sueño, volvía las cosas aun más extrañas de lo normal. Sintió ruidos en el pasillo y una luz prenderse.

Rápidamente se enrollo en las sabanas dandole la espalda a la puerta y fingiendo estar dormido. Su tío no tardo en aparecer haciendo ruido abrí la puerta de un tirón y miro dentro. Al ver al chico en su catre durmiendo, se volvió ruidosamente y cerro la puerta de un portazo.

Harry escucho las voces fuera de su habitación y escucho que sus tíos estaban discutiendo.

-¿Como es que los cerrojos están abiertos? ¿Duddley no los cerro? Habíamos acordado que los cerraría para que el estorbo no causara ningún problema.

-Si, cerro la puerta Vernon, yo se que lo hizo. Si mi Diddy dice que se aseguro de cerrar la puerta del fenómeno, es por que lo hizo. ¿O es que acaso dudas de nuestro hijo Vernon?

-Claro que no Petunia, pero como me explicas que venga ahora, cuando nuestros invitados se han ido, a comprobar que el mocoso siga ahí y resulta que todos los seguros y cerrojos están abiertos?-mascullo furioso

-Pues...yo que se quizás fue él que hizo esas cosas raras. Y soltó los cerrojos.

-Sabes tan bien como yo que no pudo hacerlo. La palabra esa con M esta prohibida en mi casa y si aun así estuviese jugando con sus truquitos bajo nuestras narices lo sabríamos. Lo expulsarían de su amado colegio y no ha llegado ninguna odiosa lechuza con una carta ni nada.

-Ah si!? entonces...¿que sugieres Vernon? ademas...para que querría salir? Si nosotros lo hubiésemos visto

-Pues yo creo que algo raro esta pasando aquí!

-Hay Vernon olvidalo, solo cierra los seguros y vamos a la cama. Después de todo hay que celebrar tu nueva promoción

Se escucho el resoplido de su tío seguido del característico sonido de todos los cerrojos siendo cerrados antes de que se apagara la luz del pasillo y los pasos de sus tíos se alejaran.

Honestamente ahora estaba más seguro de que no iba a dormir en toda la noche pensando en que demonios había pasado. ¿Si había estado Malfoy acá? ¿Por que estaba en su cuarto? Y aun más importante. ¿porque rayos había actuado tan malditamente amable con el? ¡incluso le había sonreído! ¡Demonios ahora si que estaba perdido! En cuanto se fue se asomo por la ventana y vio las sombras de los Malfoy, Malfoy padre y su hijo, el cual en cuanto se había asomado, este estaba mirándolo a el fijamente, como si pudiese verlo, eso lo había puesto nervioso pero no fue capaz de apartarse de la ventana hasta que este despego la mirada de él

Y además tenia la prueba de que los cerrojos habían sido abiertos. El mismo no había sido, definitivamente no. De eso estaba seguro y los Dursley menos...

Sentía que se volvería loco de la confusión. ¿Qué pasaría ahora? y...¿porque tenia la sensación de que Malfoy había estado más tiempo de lo que el sabia en la habitación?

Quizás su subconsciente le estaba jugando una mala pasada, pero cuando despertó antes de ver a Malfoy se había sentido tan caliente, tan seguro y había dormido como nunca antes lo había hecho.

¿Por que tenia la sensación de que estaba todo bien? Y que...algo había pasado. Se acurruco en una bola en el centro de su cama mirando por la ventana. Inconscientemente agarro la almohada con ambas manos y la abrazo contra su cuerpo, respirando un familiar aroma; y se quedo dormido sin siquiera ser consciente de ello, con la suave brisa de la noche acariciando su cuerpo.

* * *

><p>Hola lectores, pude hacerme un pequeño espacio para escribir este capitulo y ya tengo planeado hasta el cuarto. Espero que les guste mucho, y bueno gracias a todos los que les gusto mi historia y la agregaron para seguirla. Me hace muy feliz :D<p>

A las personas que me escribieron reviews, enserio lamento no haberles respondido, pero ahora lo hago:

-Lisicarmela: gracias por tu review, Se vera el muy distinto verano de Harry en el **siguiente capitulo**- El cual por cierto se llama: **"Un verano diferente"**

**-**Colorina: Cuando escribi esa parte me estaba quedando dormida y la verdad solo mi subconsciente sabrá porque le puse número 11 :S, lo iba a arreglar cuando lo revise antes de publicarlo y lo olvide. Gracias por decirme. Ya esta arreglado ;)

-Tarba Eefi: Gracias por tu review, y por desearme suerte en la prueba :D Me alegro que te guste el nuevo fic, y bueno a Malfoy lo veremos un poco más en el mundo Muggle. Como verás, al algo que lo atrae allí- jeje.

Bueno y a todos espero que les guste nos vemos :D y ya saben mi plazo de actualizaciones sigue siendo la misma, si derrepente actualizo antes, es porque como ahora, tuve tiempo de escribir y bueno tbn lo necesitaba. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. (No se preocupen no he dejado Surviving de lado)


	3. Chapter 3: Un verano diferente

No había pensado escribir hasta después de la prueba, pero como tuve muchos más review, visitas y seguidores de los que creí, aquí estoy con un capítulo de 12 páginas de word. Y más de 4.000 palabras :D. Mi muy merecida tarde de descanso.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Un Verano diferente<strong>

Harry aferro la carta en su mano releyéndola nuevamente y convenciéndose de que no se trataba de un a broma ni una alucinación creada por su cansado cerebro.

Si era cierto, y ahí delante de él tenia la prueba.

Malfoy quería reunirse con el en media hora.

_Potter:_

_No se como decir esto, pero ...¡esta bien lo diré!_

_A las 4 en punto dirígete a la plaza que esta en Privet Drive, busca la tercera banca frente a los columpios. Te estaré esperando_

_PD: y ni se te ocurra faltar! O tendré que ir personalmente a buscarte a tu casa, y eso no te agradara. Créeme, ver a esos muggles empeorará mi molestia._

_Saludos, D.M_

Y luego, de unos cuantos minutos Harry por fin pudo reaccionar.

¿Seria una trampa?...pero en verdad esa carta era de Malfoy. La carta venia sellada con el reconocible emblema de la familia Malfoy.

Además,en el remoto caso de que el accediera como se supone que llegaría hasta allí? Estaba encerrado en su cuarto desde hace días por haber "abierto" los cerrojos de su pieza.

Confundido, se tiro nuevamente en su cama olvidándose del asunto. Después de todo, pensó con una sonrisa. No hay modo de que pueda ir.

Cerró los ojos sobándose el estomago. Sentía calambres de lo hambriento que estaba, la última vez que había comido algo más decente, fue la noche que vino el jefe de Vernon, y por el apuro no pudo comer más de una holgaza de pan con un poco de jamón y queso. De saber que sería su última comida, habría almacenado algo de ese sándwich. Cogió un plato con unas pocas arvejas, zanahorias y algo de agua; a lo que se podría llamar una sopa. Con aburrimiento estiro la mano y cogio la cuchara jugueteando con su "almuerzo" que había mandado tía Petunia

* * *

><p>La puerta del cuarto se abrió silenciosamente y por ella entro la señora Malfoy. Con cuidado de no perturbar a su hijo, se sentó en una sillita cerca de Draco esperando a que la notara.<p>

Este estaba absorto en su música.

Con cariño observo sus facciones y las emociones que contenía; ella podría considerarse afortunada de ser de las pocas personas que había logrado acercase lo suficiente como para ver sus verdaderas emociones. A diferencia de todas las otras veces que había ido hasta la sala de música a escuchar a su hijo tocar, esta vez era diferente.

No estaba muy segura de que, pero había algo ahí oculto en su rostro, algo que lo perturbaba. Había notado los sutiles cambios desde que regresaron hace ya más de una semana de la reunión en el mundo muggle. Algo le había sucedido a su hijo y eso le habia perturbado más de lo que ella sabia, y este estaba dispuesto a admitir.

-Eso fue muy bonito Draco, una melodia muy hermosa, como que siempre. Pero ¿no crees que debes probar con otra?- dijo la señora Malfoy en cuanto su hijo termino de tocara la guitarra y levanto la mirada encontrándose con su madre.

-¿A que te refieres madre?- preguntó Draco, intentando prestarle atención. Pero en realidad sus pensamientos estaban en otro lado.

-Has tocado la misma melodía todos estos días y si no es esa, es otra muy similar con solo unas pequeñas variaciones. Pero hay algo que me molesta Draco.

-¿Y eso es...?

-Que cada melodía que has tocado últimamente me rompe el corazón y cuando menos lo espero me tienes casi al borde de las lagrimas. ¿Que es lo que ocurre Draco?

-Me alegra que te haya gustado Madre-respondió Draco monótonamente sin escucharla. Narcisa coloco suavemente su mano en la mejilla de Draco, obligándolo a prestarle atención

-No me estabas escuchando Draco-dijo ella suavemente. Draco le dirigió una mirada de disculpa, avergonzado.

-Lo siento madre. Es que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza, es todo.

-Me doy cuenta Draco, de hecho te estaba preguntando porque insistes en tocar música tan triste.¿Qué es lo que ocurre Dragón? Sabes que puedes contar conmigo ¿no?

-Lo se madre es solo que...-Draco se detuvo un momento sin saber como explicarle.

-Podrías comenzar con que ocurrió en esa visita de negocios. Es sobre eso ¿cierto?- Draco asintió, sabiendo de antemano mano que podía confiar en su madre.

-Esa reunión fue muy aburrida, supongo que padre te hablo sobre eso ¿no? - el chico continuo en cuanto vio a su madre asentir-¿te contó que desaparecí un largo rato cuando pedí permiso para ir al baño?

-Si, lo hizo. Dijo que te habías distraído inventando melodías. Pero no paso ¿cierto?...¿qué ocurrió en ese momento? ¿Qué fue lo que paso para haberte alterado de esa forma? tu no eres descuidado, y se muy bien que no te dejarías llevar en un hogar hostil. Puede que hayas logrado convencer a tu padre, pero conmigo no te será tan fácil- dijo ella suavemente, leyendo con cuidado las emociones que pasaban por el rostro de su hijo.

-No madre..fue-suspiro profundamente antes de soltarlo- Fue Potter. Potter estaba en esa casa. Los clientes de papá eran...eran los tíos del "niño que vivió".-Narcisa guardo silencio un instante procesando la noticia inesperada.

-¿Y que...? ¿Potter fue grosero contigo?¿te amenazo con contarles a todos que tenemos negocios con los muggles? Si esos eran sus tíos, tan odiosos como tu y Lucius afirman que eran, no me extraña que te lleves mal con él. Mucho menos ese afán de conseguir toda la fama y gloria que ese chiquillo tiene es..

-¡No madre! No es eso... Es...Potter no es nada de lo que estas diciendo- le corto Draco reacio a dejarle creer esa mentira.

-Entonces explícame

-Él...él..

-¿Él que Draco?- preguntó Narcisa un tanto preocupada de tanto rodeo, Draco nunca había alargado las cosas más de lo normal

-Draco suspiro hondamente antes de responder- Es maltratado por sus parientes.

¿¡QUÉÉÉ?!- exclamó Narcisa parándose de su silla frente a su hijo, sobresaltada e incrédula.

-Si madre, el estaba en una pieza oscura con un montón de cerrojos en ella. Lo tenían...lo tenían encerrado en una pequeña habitación con unas sabanas ligeras, un catre de segunda mano...un colchón con bultos y un mobiliario de tan pésima calidad que las piezas que tienen los elfos acá son un lujo comparados con ese lugar. Pensándolo bien...no me extraña que se vista con esos harapos. Seguro son de su obeso primo y por eso le quedan tan grandes..

-¿Estás completamente seguro de lo que estas diciendo?-Draco la miró ofendido.

-¡Por supuesto que si madre! ¡Es que crees que lo estoy inventando! - exclamo exaltado -Potter no es ni la octava parte de lo que dicen que es...de hecho me sorprende que tenga tanta determinación con toda una vida allí

-Tranquilízate Draconius. Nunca he dicho eso. Es solo que ¡tu sabes lo grabe que es esto! Es inconcebible. Sobre todo siendo el heredero de una casa tan antigua como la Potter y teniendo tantos recursos y herencias a su disposición. Además de ser el último heredero.

-Lo sé.-murmuro pensativamente desviando la vista hacia la ventana.

Luego de un rato de silencio Narcisa pregunto suavemente.

-¿Hay algo más que no me hayas contado Draco? Algo más te esta perturbando ¿que es?

-Es...dios no se como explicarlo.-murmuro levantándose de su silla y caminando alrededor de la espaciosa habitación, intentando aclararse

Luego de todos estos años no puedo evitar sentirme tan culpable. Siento...no!, necesito hacer algo. No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados y solo ignorar la situación. Se que es lo que se esperaría de mi, pero no puedo hacerlo. No esta vez.

Debe haber algún modo de reparar todo el daño que he causado. De poder ayudarlo.

Todas las cosas que sabia, todo lo que he conocido desde que era pequeño se ha ido. Todo y que me queda...nada!, nada más que esta extraña realidad en donde resulta que la persona que he envidiado y que todo el mundo adora vive en las mismas condiciones que un elfo domestico, e incluso peor. Madre son sus propios parientes los que le hacen daño. No quiero ni imaginar como ha de ser eso. El no poder contar con nadie cercano, con alguien que te cuide...sino,que debe conformarse con las únicas personas que están vivas, sus únicos parientes y que estos te odien, ha de ser algo horrible.

Necesito saber que esta bien. Me gustaría...me gustaría que fuésemos amigos-Draco río amargamente- pero ambos sabemos que eso jamás va a pasar. Además ya lo intente una vez y el me rechazo, y me dejo en ridículo frente a Weasley.

-Se que no debería estar diciendo esto pero...¿por qué no lo intentas Draco? Inténtalo de nuevo, quizás ahora si acepte tu amistad. Además si vas a estar atrapado con tus parientes todo el verano ¿no te gustaría tener a alguien para distraerte? ¿No desearías que alguien te acompañe todo ese tiempo de aburrimiento y soledad? -Draco solo miro a su madre con una pequeña sonrisa formándole en su rostro y se acerco a darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias-susurro antes de marcharse rápidamente.

Narcisa se quedo un momento allí pensando en su hijo y en lo mucho que había madurado, emocionalmente, en una semana.

* * *

><p>A pesar de que había amanecido despejado y con un sol radiante, ahora se estaba nublado y podría decirse con exactitud que iba a llover, y el viento gélido solo daba la sensación de que se acercaba una tormenta, algo muy usual en el común clima de Londres.<p>

Draco trato de cerrar su ligera chaqueta lo mejor que pudo y hundió profundamente las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo aferrándose a si mismo y encogiéndose por el frío. Suspiro con impaciencia, viendo indicios del vaho comenzando a formarse.

Ya había pasado una hora, una larga hora en la que le dijo a Potter que se encontrarán y comenzaba a desesperarse. Maldito Potter! Cuando uno quiere hacer algo bueno por otra persona y así es como se lo paga...

Aunque pensándolo bien, puede que no todo fuese culpa de Potter. Y que hubiese pasado si Potter nunca hubiese recibido la carta, ¿ y..si sus parientes la hubiesen interceptado?. Agradeció en el alma haber firmado con sus iniciales la carta, la sola idea de pensar en Duddley sabiendo que el se encontraba allí le daban escalofríos. Por poco y no había tenido pesadillas con el obeso primo de Harry observándolo con lo que el creyó una mirada depredadora en cuanto se fueron y les dio la espalda. Lo había visto por el rabillo del ojo, pero aun así, lo había hecho.

Con cansancio comenzó a pasear alrededor de la plaza antes de juntar el coraje suficiente para caminar en dirección a casa de los muggles. No es que le temiese a Duddley, más bien le asqueaba.

Más que nada sentía incertidumbre al saber que haría en cuanto llegase allá. Se supone que el no sabia nada acerca de que el famoso Harry Potter vivía encanta esa casa. No es como si pudiese presentarse allí y decir que venia a visitarlo. Es decir, puedo que esos muggles no fuesen muy brillantes , pero estaba seguro que al lo reconocerían, sobre todo por sus muy distintivos rasgos, como su pelo rubio.

Podría inventarse que había ido a ver a Duddley y visitar a Potter sin que este se enterase; esa idea solo duró unos segundos antes de ser, obviamente descartada.

Detuvo su caminata abruptamente, al notar que por poco pasa la casa. Con cuidado miro a su alrededor analizando sus posibilidades.

A pesar de las circunstancias Draco no pudo estar más agradecido por la inminente tempestad. Todos los vecinos se encontraban en sus casas con las cortinas firmemente cerradas, y los Duddle no eran la excepción. Sintió movimiento dentro y por una esquina de la cortina que no quedaba bien cerrada, se asomó y pudo ver a los tres Dursley comiendo un enorme plato frente al televisor. Hizo una mueca de desprecio Y se asomó debajo de la ventana de Harry. Como buen Slytherin, analizando sus posibilidades.

Reviso sus bolsillos y se encontró un spray que convenientemente vuelve invisible y traspasables los objetos sólidos por unos segundos. En cuanto saliera lo utilizaba de nuevo para traspasar los barrotes y listo. Rápidamente agrando su escoba que llevaba colgando en una cadena en su cuello, en caso de alguna emergencia.

Puso una pierna a cada lado de la escoba y estuvo a punto de impulsarse cuando un pensamiento lo detuvo.

¡Mierda!

Solo agradecía el haber pensado en ello con la suficiente anticipación. Si iba hasta donde Potter y volaba a su cuarto, y entraba por la ventana se vería completamente humillado y la situación, no seria nada más que embarazosa. No iba a ser el maldito príncipe azul que busca a la princesa en la alto de una torre. Eso sonaba tan mal en todo sentido. Él solo quería su amistad después de todo.

Con rapidez dio la vuelta a la casa y se encontró trepando por la pequeña cerca del jardín de atrás, y desplomándose en el suelo sobre su trasero sin gracia alguna. Por suerte no había nadie viéndolo en ese momento.

Sigilosamente avanzo por el patio hasta llegar a la puerta trasera que daba a la cocina. Con cuidado abrió la puerta, la cual para su mala suerte rechino. La tele estaba lo suficientemente alta para cubrir el sonido, pero al él lo tenía de los nervios. Sobre todo considerando que ni en sus más remotos sueño pensó siquiera entrar en una casa muggle y mucho menos de esa manera, como si fuese un vil delincuente. Puso un pie dentro de la casa y cerro la puerta suavemente tras el. En eso escucho que las conversaciones se detenían y unos pasos dirigirse hacía él.

Petunia entro en la habitación y depósito los platos en el fregadero. Draco contuvo la respiración, oculto tras un chaleco, colgado tras la misma puerta por la que esta había entrado.

Petunia hizo el ademán de lavar la vajilla, pero pareció pensárselo nuevamente y los dejo allí con agua. Luego saco otro plato y fue colocando distintas cosas para llevarlo al living. Cuando tenía casi todo listo; tras quince horribles minutos después y un calambre que parecía intensificarse si continuaba más rato allí. Volvió a vacilar con el plato en sus manos y se dirigió hacia donde esta el. Petunia abrió la puerta.

Y saco unas cuantas especies centímetros arriba de la cabeza de Draco, el cual seguía cubierto por el abrigo.

Una vez hecho esto, Petunia volvió al living y Draco pudo respirar tranquilamente. Se deslizo hasta el suelo, tratando de recuperar control de sus agarrotados miembros.

Un momento más tarde, había logrado pasar a los Dursley que seguían absortos en la tele. Subió rápida y silenciosamente las escaleras, en cuanto le faltaba un escalón para llegar arriba, Dursley levanto la cabeza y lo miro fijamente.

Draco solo pudo hacer lo único que se le ocurrió en el momento, y lo cual pareció ser lo más sensato. Se arrojó al suelo del segundo piso.

Mientras que abajo Duddley parpadeo confundido, pero luego cuando desapareció, pensó que se lo estaba imaginando. Se encogió de hombros y volvió su atención a la tele, sonriendo.

El pobre Draco se arrastro hasta la mesa más cercana y cuando estuvo lejos lejos de cualquier posibles vista del primer piso, se levanto y limpio su ropa maldiciendo. Jurando desquitarse con Potter en cuanto lo viese, él y su maldita suerte lo estaban contagiando. Si no fuese por él, Draco no hubiese tenido que rebajarse a hacer nada de eso. Ni pensar de lo que diría su padre si se enterase.

En cuanto llego al final del pasillo, la infantil alegría que había tenido por un momento con esa "misión imposible"; algo que ciertamente hubiese disfrutado de niño; se esfumo en cuanto vio todos los cerrojos bloqueados.

Con rapidez activo el spray sobre la puerta para no perder más tiempo abriendo los cerrojos uno por uno. Podía ver una figura acostada encima de la cama, y Draco no pudo evitar sentir que nada había cambiado desde la última vez que estuvo allí.Cruzo la puerta ágilmente antes que los efectos del spray se acabaran.

Se acerco cautelosamente a la figura dormida con la intención de zarandearlo violentamente, o incluso botarlo de la cama para que despertase. Todo lo que le había hecho pasar! Y Potter de lo más feliz durmiendo!

Pero en cuanto lo tuvo enfrente, no tuvo corazón para poner en práctica ninguna de sus ideas. El adolescente parecía incluso más delgado que la vez anterior y vio sobre el buro una especie de sopa a medio comer y una holgaza de pan a un lado con una mueca de desagradó. Se acerco la sopa y la revolvió, antes de sentir un firme agarre en el cuello y una daga clavándosele en la garganta.

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- preguntó la voz de Harry con tensión, y con todos los músculos preparados para entrar en acción y enfrentarse a lo que sea que hubiese irrumpido en su cuarto. Malfoy giro lentamente hasta encarar a su enemigo.

-¿Malfoy?- preguntó Potter con curiosidad, soltando su agarre y guardando la daga en el bolsillo.

-¡No!, el hada de los dientes. ¿Cuánto dinero quieres que te de? ¡Por supuesto que soy yo Potter! ¿¡Es que esperabas a alguien más en este cuchitril?!- masculló enojado tratando de no hacer mucho ruido para no alertar a nadie de su presencia.

-Vaya, así que eso de que si yo no iba, tu vendrías a buscarme, iba en serio. Me impresionas Malfoy, en realidad no pensé que lo harías.-contesto Harry divertido bajando la guardia y sentándose en su cama de un salto, sin siquiera importarle los comentarios de Malfoy sobre su "habitación".-¿A todo esto como es que llegaste hasta acá? ¿Cómo te las arreglaste para evitar a los Dursley?-inquirió con verdadera curiosidad

-¡Eso no es de tu maldita incumbencia Potter!-replicó más avergonzado, que enojado-Además, si recibiste la carta ¡porque no fuiste a la hora que dije!- masculló molesto al recordar todas las teorías que habían pasado por su mente.

-Eey! ¡Malfoy párale al carro ¿quieres?! En primera no tengo porque obedecer tus ordenes, no eres quien para mandarme. Y en segunda, no podía salir de aquí, ¿como quieres que fuera?-contestó Harry calmadamente desde su cama entre divertido y serio, mirando a un muy...temperamental Malfoy parado en el centro de su habitación.

Malfoy boqueo un par de veces sin saber cómo responder a ese argumento, e hizo lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento.

-¡Eres un idiota Potter! -masculló golpeándolo en el brazo con molestia. A lo cual Harry solo se largo a reír.

En ese instante escucharon unos paso subiendo las escaleras, se miraron mutuamente, alarmados.

-¡Malfoy! ¡Van a saber que estas aquí! ¡¿Dejaste abierto los cerrojos no es así?!- susurro Harry rápidamente agarrándolo del brazo

-En realidad no, era una perdida de tiempo así que use un spray que desase la materia unos segundos y simplemente atravesé la puerta.-susurro con tranquilidad. Harry lo miro impresionado por unos momentos antes de escuchar los pasos más cerca y reaccionar.

Rápidamente empujo a Malfoy aun en contra de sus protestas al interior del armario y lo cerro con un chasquido, justo cuando se abrió la puerta de su habitación de un portazo.

Vernon entro como un torbellino mirando alrededor de la habitación con sus pequeños ojillos de cerdo, observando cada rincón suspicazmente. Harry rezo porque Malfoy se quedara quieto, al sentir un ligero movimiento en las puertas detrás de él. Tendría serios problemas si intentaba explicar porque estaba Draco Malfoy dentro del clóset.

Su tío se acerco hasta el, y lo observo fijamente agarrándolo de la camisa.

-¿Qué estás tramando chico? ¿Es que escondes algo aquí? Escuchamos voces...

- No se de que hablas tío Vernon, estoy yo solo acá, tal cual como me dejaste.

-No te hagas el listo conmigo, chico. ¡Ahora apártate!- masculló, empujando a Harry a un lado, tirándolo al suelo por la fuerza, y abriendo el armario de un tirón. Por suerte para ambos, Vernon solo miro dentro superficialmente, sin remover los abrigos o ropa colgada. Unos centímetros más y abría tocado a Malfoy. Al no encontrar nada sospechoso, aporreo la puerta, cerrándola y se volvió violentamente a Harry.

-Una cosa más, solo uno de tus extraños trucos más y te quedas encerrado lo que resta del verano ¿quedo claro.-Harry asintió rápidamente, deseando que su tío se fuese luego-¡eh dicho ¿quedo claro?!-repitió su Tío con el rostro púrpura de enfado al no escuchar respuesta.

-Si tío Vernon- respondió Harry rápidamente. Vernon asintió y bufo ruidosamente antes de salir del cuarto y apagar la luz por fuera y cerrar los cerrojos. En cuanto sintieron las pisadas alejarse, pudieron respirar tranquilamente.

-Ya puedes salir Malfoy-murmuro Harry sentándose suavemente en la cama y frotándose el adolorido hombro que había agarrado su tío anteriormente.

La visión de un despeinado Draco Malfoy, con la chaqueta corrida y la ropa ladeada, saliendo lo más elegantemente que se puede salir de un armario, le hizo olvidar de lo sucedido recientemente.

Puso su mano encima de su boca ocultando su sonrisa, pero en cuanto Draco lo miro con una expresión desorientada, fue demasiada para su autocontrol y no puedo evitar caer al suelo, literalmente a carcajadas. Agarro una almohada, para ahogar el ruido y evitar alertar a su tío.

Una vez que la quito, vio con una sonrisa la cara de estupefacción de Malfoy frente a el, viéndolo como si ya hubiese perdido la cabeza. Casi estalla en carcajadas de nuevo, de no haberse podido controlar a tiempo.

-¿Malfoy? ¿ Acabas de salir del armario?- preguntó Harry con una muy sobre actuada voz de sorpresa.

-¡Por supuesto que salí del armario!¡Tu me metiste allí!- exclamo prerplejocomo si Potter se hubiese vuelto estúpido; pero en cuanto vio que sus risas reanudaron en cuando él dijo la primera frase,comprendió.

-¡Oh! ¡No seas estúpido Potter!- murmuro intentando parecer molesto, pero sin poder evitarse una sonrisa de lo absurdo que era todo eso.

Tras un rato de silencio, curiosamente para nada incomodo, pues las risas habían quitado toda la incomodidad que pudiese haber en esa situación, Harry hablo.

- ¿ A qué viene todo esto Malfoy? -Al ver la ceja levantada de Malfoy, continuo.- Me refiero a ¿porque esas ganas repentinas de verme? Pensé que había quedado claro que no comentaríamos nada. Aunque la ultima vez me tomaste por sorpresa..

-Ah, eso...-murmuro un poco incomodo- Veraz Potter, yo quería, quería disculparme por mi trato contigo todos estos años, creo que no me he portado muy bien y ahora veo que no había razón alguna para actuar de la forma en que lo he hecho todos estos años. No debí portarme como un niño mimado solo porque rechazase mi amistad, cuando te la ofreci-dijo con dificultad evitando mirar a Potter, quien tenía una expresión de incredulidad plasmada en la cara.

-¡Dioses Malfoy! ¡Jamás pensé que llegara el día en que fueses amable conmigo, mucho menos porque te disculparas! Ademas yo tengo en parte culpa en esto, sino te hubiese seguido el juego y pelearnos constantemente...nada de eso hubiese ocurrido. ¿Pero que fue lo que paso? ¿Qué razón pudo ser lo suficientemente grande, como para lograr que el gran Draco Malfoy cambiara de opinión?-pregunto sin ninguna mala intención detrás, solo con tratar de expresar su curiosidad.

-Tú, los Dursley, tu cuarto, todo esto fue... lo que me hizo cambiar de opinión-respondió Malfoy sin mirarlo y retrocediendo un poco incomodo- No espero que lo entiendas, pero no era algo que hubiese esperado y tras haber sido criado al igual que muchos otros hijos de sangre pura no es algo que se deje en vano. Sobre todo siendo el único heredero vivo. No es como si hubiese esperado que el gran Harry Potter viviera de este modo.  
>-¿Decepcionado Malfoy?-pregunto Harry con algo de molestia en su voz al saber que ahora no había vuelta atrás y su más grande enemigo había descubierto su secreto.<br>-En realidad no, solo impresionado. No quiero seguir discutiendo más esto. Por que no mejor hacemos una tregua de no agresión. No nos molestaremos más y no te preocupes por divulgar tu secreto, porque yo no lo haré. Solo no esperes que todo continue igual, porque nunca podré volver a verte de la misma manera en que lo hacia antes-murmuro Draco mirando a Harry y levantándose de un salto.  
>-De acuerdo Malfoy. Acepto, pero creo que es mejor si dejamos lo de los apellidos a un lado ¿no crees? -Malfoy asintió, y Harry sonrió estirando la mano.<br>-Mi nombre es Harry Potter, pero puedes llamarme Harry-Draco pareció pensárselo un momento y estuvo tentado a rechazar su mano, al igual que el lo había hecho en primero. Pero ya no eran más niños y el se había comprometido a no actuar como un niño malcriado.  
>-Hola Harry, mi nombre es Draco Malfoy, llamame Draco - respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa.<p>

Al poco rato, Draco decidió que seria buena hora irse, dio media vuelta y se apoyaron en la puerta, al no escuchar ruidos supusieron que los Dursley se habían ido a dormir y Draco podría irse sin ningún problema.

Ante la curiosa mirada de Harry saco la lata de spray de su bolsillo y con una sonrisa arrogante arrojo sobre la puerta el liquido con solo apretar el gatillo, pero no sucedió nada. Harry lo miró confundido.  
>Draco miro el frasco frunciendo el ceño y lo agito un par de veces, antes de hacer otro intento, nada. Solo salía aire.<br>Volvió a intentarlo una y otra, y otra vez y no ocurrió nada. Con frustración arrojo la lata al suelo y se deslizo apoyado en la puerta. ¡Ahora como se supone que saldría de allí! Todos los cerrojos estaban puestos y no había forma alguna de abrirlos por dentro.

Sintió algo suave rozarle la cabeza. Confundido levanto la vista y vio a Harry con una sonrisa burlona pasándole una almohada.

Tendría que esperar a que al día siguiente el tío de Harry descorriera los cerrojos. Si, definitivamente, seria una larga, laarga noche.

* * *

><p>Hola lectores! Espero que les haya gustado, y ya saben, cualquier cosa dejenme un review con sus opiniones, datos, ideas, etc.<p>

Pude actualizar antes de lo previsto, el Lunes es mi prueba y el Martes. Luego de eso soy libre! Y estaría actualizando seguidamente! Todas las semanas

Agradezco a todos los que siguen mi historia y a los que me han dejado Reviews. Ahora se los contestare:

- Tarba EeFi: Me alegra que te halla gustado y espero que te gusten aún más los datos sobre Dudley de este capítulo :D y sip, el título fue la única forma que encontré de definir...ese desconcertante momento entre Draco y Harry.

-Sakura-Selene:estoy feliz de que te haya gustado, voy a tratar de hacerlo lo más interesante posible y estar siempre dandole giros inesperados :D

-Sarai73 DevoraLibros: Me alegra que te haya gustado y sip, lo seguiré hasta el final. Planeo terminarlo en estas vacaciones de verano lo cual no es más de tres meses como máximo.

-Alexis: No te preocupes Alexis, tengo mucha creatividad esperando para ser usada, me gusta que me hallas dejado varios reviews, pero no tenía como responderte antes siendo invitado (guest! creo) No lo abandonare, pero he estado muy ocupada, sin tiempo casi ni para respirar. Ahora tengo más tiempo y actualizare seguido.

-Violet Rose's Dreams: Gracias por tu Review! En verdad me animo, yo feliz de que te guste; espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo tambíen. Habrá más ternura unos cuantos capítulos adelante. Por el momento, me temo que se vienen constantes peleas.

**Próximo Capítulo: Charlas a Medianoche**


	4. Chapter 4: Charlas de Medianoche

Hola! lamento mucho el atraso y desaparición! Pero he estado haciendo un poco de limpieza de fin de año, y todo eso, el tiempo se me paso volando. Pero acá estoy. Enserio espero que me perdonen. Se que es corto, pero este capítulo no daba para más. Como recompensa, mañana subiré el siguiente!.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Charlas de Medianoche<span>**

_La amistad no es algo que brote de la noche a la mañana, es algo que va creciendo de a poco y se cultiva con cuidado y paciencia. Alguien con el cual has pasado por grandes aventuras, sufrido, reído, peleado y celebrado; y aun así, sin importar que pase, esta a tu lado, recién puede considerarse un amigo._

La luz de la calle no alcanzaba a iluminar mucho el interior de la habitación más pequeña en el 4 de Privet Drive, y esa noche era luna nueva, dificultándoles más la visibilidad que en luna llena.

-¿Dónde se supone que dormiré?-masculló Draco  
>-Bueno, viendo que tienes la única almohada y no tengo un colchón extra...así que a ti te toca el suelo y a mi la cama sin almohadas.<br>-Espera ..¡Qué! no, no, no, no! ni siquiera lo pienses! No voy a dormir en el suelo! Jamás he dormido en el suelo antes y un Malfoy jamás se rebajaría a eso!.  
>-Supongo que son muy malas noticias. Todos lo lamentaremos. ¡Buenas noches, Draco!-exclamo Harry con un falso tono de pena, tirandose de un salto en su cama.<br>-Pero..pero..¡Maldición Potter! no puedes estar enserio considerando esa posibilidad... ¿No que éramos amigos?!-murmuro Draco entre dientes, apenas controlando sus ganas de tirarlo al suelo y quedarse con la cama.  
>-Pues...si, somos amigos. Pero eso no quiere decir que te daré mi cama. Si quieres puedes dormir en esa silla...<p>

Varios minutos y furiosas peleas silenciosas después, Draco estaba sentado en una silla abrazado a la almohada, echado hacia un lado y abrazando el respaldo intentando buscar la mayor comodidad posible que podía tener el dormir en una antigua y dura silla de madera de respaldo cuadrado; en una esquina de la habitación. Mientras que Harry rodaba de un lado a otro de la cama incomodo, no solo por la compañía, sino también por estar acostumbrado a dormir con una almohada, por muy desgastada y dura que esta estuviese.

Podía escuchar los resoplidos y gruñidos que hacia Draco intentando conciliar el sueño, intento reprimir una sonrisa al escucharlo maldecir por tercera vez consecutiva, podia inventarse unos insultos tan ingeniosos. Por más que hiciesen lo posible por ignorarse, no estaban llegando a ningún lado, y aunque Harry no tenia intención alguna por romper el silencio, Malfoy no tenia la misma opinión.

-¿Crees que podamos ser amigos alguna ves?-susurro Draco volteando así la figura acurrucada en la cama.  
>-¿A que te refieres?..pensé que ya éramos amigos...<br>-¡No!, no me refiero a eso. Es decir, crees que seamos amigos de verdad, que podamos confiar en el otro ciegamente y que por más molesta que sea la situación, así como ahora, ¿logremos estar cómodos el uno con el otro?. Poder llegar a ese grado de confianza...como el que tienes con Granger y Weasley.  
>-No es tan fácil como parece Malf...Draco. A mi siempre me ha costado mucho confiar en la gente, ya vez, nunca he sido como esas personas que nada más conocen a alguien y al instante después son los mejores amigos. Y aunque muchos crean que Ron, Hermione y yo somos el famoso trio de oro. No es tan fácil, aun en ellos no he podido confiar del todo. Ellos no me conocen como soy yo en realidad. El estar involucrados en situaciones mortales, en varias ocasiones nos ha vuelto más unidos, no lo niego; pero aun no se si estoy dispuesto a dejar...no se si podré ser capaz de confiar del todo en alguien, alguna vez. Ademas, ¿Por qué querrías ser tú, mi amigo? ¿por que tanto interés en algo tan difícil? Nuestras familias eran enemigas, y nuestros lados en la guerra totalmente opuestos...todos estarán en nuestra contra<br>-¿No lo entiendes verdad?...Todos los niños de nuestra generación y posteriores han escuchado hablar del gran Harry Potter, del chico que derroto al señor oscuro, absolutamente todo el mundo mágico te conoce. Y aun así no eres arrogante, malcriado ni pedante y por lo que he reflexionado en los últimos días sobre mis recientes...descubrimientos puedo decir que incluso se a dado el caso contrario. No sabes lo mucho que me he arrepentido de como te he tratado todos estos años, solo que no sabia como decírtelo. Quiero..quiero disculparme Potter, por portarme como un crío malcriado todo este tiempo-termino diciendo el chico rubio con dificultad, sin dirigirle la mirada a un muy impactado Harry.

-Draco...yo...no se que decir. Nunca pensé que vería el día en que fueses amable conmigo, mucho menos que fueras a disculparte, con lo mucho que te debe haber costado, pero...yo también llevo en parte la culpa. No puedo dejar que te culpes a ti solo, además yo he seguido todos tus juegos y he devuelto cada insulto con creces. No pensé que llegaría el día en que fuésemos capaces de hablar como personas civilizadas.-Malfoy asintió ante lo último y tras un rato de silencio se levanto, y estiro la mano frente a Harry diciendo:  
>-Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy, un gusto conocerte-Harry lo observo un instante, antes de sonreír y estrechar su mano.<br>-Mucho gusto en conocerte Draco, mi nombre es Harry Potter, pero puedes decirme Harry.

...

-¡¿No te gustan las grageas Berti Boots?!Siempre pense que serias un fan de ellas, como el resto de los Gryffindor. Deseos de un nuevo reto ¿no?-dijo Malfoy alargando la mano a la caja cerrada de grageas que le ofreció Harry.  
>-En verdad no, siempre me tocan los peores sabores y luego de comer una con sabor a vomito en mi primer año, no tuve muchas ganas de volver a experimentar.<br>-Por suerte para ti, a mi siempre me tocan las más deliciosas, veo los colores y siempre acertó. Me tocan algunas como pie de limón o pastel de chocolate. ¿Cuál es tu postre favorito?  
>-Tarta de melaza, sobre todo las que prepara la señora Weasley, no se compara en nada a las que hacen los elfos domésticos en Hogwarts!<br>-¿De verdad? Siempre creí que la comida de Hogwarts era la mejor!  
>-En realidad no, yo diría que es mejor la de la señora Weasley. No hay como la comida casera hecha por magos y para magos. Nuestras papilas gustativas son distintas a las de los elfos.<br>-Hablando de pan comido. Tu tía cocina muy bien, es impresionante. Nunca pensaría que una mujer tan falsa podría cocinar como los dioses- murmuro Draco muy a su regañadientes. Y Harry se largo a reír.  
>-¿De verdad crees que cocina bien? ¿Qué fue lo que más te gustó?-preguntó Harry sin dejar de sonreír.<br>-El pastel de manzana. Estaba perfecto, ni muy esponjoso ni muy crujiente...era ..  
>-¿La mezcla perfecta entre la crema, la manzana y la textura?- dijo Harry terminando su oración.<br>-Si!, exacto ¿lo has probado?- dijo Draco entusiasmado, arrepintiéndose al instante de haber dicho eso; al ver la que la sonrisa de Harry se borraba y su mirada se desvía a a la precaria sopa.  
>-Eh...en realidad no. Pero yo hice la comida, por eso lo se.<br>-¡¿Tu hiciste la comida?! ¡Merlin, Harry! Nunca hubiese imaginado que tuvieses esas habilidades aparte del quidditch. Hablando de eso ¿Cuál es tu equipo favorito?  
>-Bueno...el de Ron son los Chuddles Cannon, pero a mi me gustan mas los Montroese Magpies.<br>-¿¡De verdad!? También son mis favoritos! También me gusta ¡Puddlemere United!, pero últimamente no han ganado mucho..  
>-Lo sé!, no es increíble que la cazadora...<p>

Y así siguió la animada conversación hasta altas horas de la noche. Era increíble lo mucho que tenían en común, y lo mucho que parecían congeniar, cuando más entusiasmados estaban hablando de sus pasiones y hobbies favoritos, más rápido parecía pasar el tiempo, como si las horas se transformarán en minutos.

Cuando el sol comenzó a salir, alumbrando tenuemente la oscura habitación, los chicos pararon su conversación y miraron al mismo tiempo por la ventana, luego se miraron fijamente, estallando en carcajadas. Cualquiera diría que habían sido amigos de toda una vida.

No estaba seguro porque, pero por más raro que parezca hablar con Draco Malfoy era muy fácil. Y de alguna forma llegaba a asustarle que nunca había sido capaz de hablar con alguien así antes. De encontrar un amigo con el cual tuvieses tantas cosas en común, poder hablar abiertamente de todo sin problema.

No sabia que Draco fuera músico, y que había aprendido a tocar, rodeado de distintos instrumentos desde los cuatro años, y que su favorito era la guitarra. Tampoco imagino que su madre, Narcisa fuese prima de Sirius, y por lo tanto Draco venia siendo una especie de sobrino lejano de su querido padrino. Había tenido la tentación de hablarle de Sirius, pero aun no era el momento, y no estaba del todo seguro en confiar en él, aun.

Draco era diferente a lo que había pensado todos esos años, y ver al chico Black detrás de todos las arrogantes características Malfoy era algo impagable. Nunca hubiese pensado que llegaría el día en que viese a su némesis con tanta claridad, como si todo se hubiese acabado. Y que la sombra que Lucius había moldeado en su hijo se hubiese ido, o eso parecía. Un Draco Malfoy, sin su arrogancia era algo digno de contemplar.

-  
>Harry Potter también podía ser una caja de sorpresas, y tener un alma tan inquebrantable y llena de fuerza, que a veces hacia cuestionarse a Draco si en verdad hubiese sido capaz de reponerse a todo lo que había enfrentado Harry, y cuando más pensaba en ello, comenzó a admirar su coraje, el darlo todo sin obtener nada, solo por estar aferrado a las ganas de vivir. Harry no tenia nada, no tenía una familia que se preocupase por el, no tenia parientes, ni cosas materiales que le interesasen. Y aun así, se había arriesgado por otras personas en su primer año, aun cuando todos los extraños que conociese antes le hubiesen arrebatado sus sueño, sus esperanzas de hacer amigas y de que alguien lo quisiese. Aun cuando no había recibido el cariño de nadie en toda su existencia, el había permanecido con su alma intacta, había apreciado a las personas y velado porque estuviesen bien. Era tan desinteresado consigo mismo, que su autovaloración llegaban a resultar preocupantes.<br>Era una persona maravillosa, de sentimientos tan trasparentes, refrescantes y honestos que Draco se sentía abrumado, es como si por fin hubiese dejado su extraño don atrás, y por primera vez no tuvo que reprimirlo más.

Cualquiera pensaría que al ser empático resultaba dolorosa el estar cerca de una persona como Harry Potter, a quien le habían tocado tantos sinsabores y amarguras en su corta vida. Pero para él, era como un bálsamo que acallaba los sentidos y que le hacia sentirse libre de todo. Sin las presiones de su padre, apariencias y sin cargar las culpas de nadie.

Podían permitirse el lujo de ser ellos mismos por primera vez.

-D&H-

La mansión Malfoy era un lugar luminoso, enorme y decorado con elegancia y suntuosidad, pero en algunas ocasiones se sentía demasiado grande, y muy frío, de repente sentía la imperiosa necesidad de vivir en una casa de madera sencilla como el resto de la gente común. Sabía que su padre no lo aprobaría, pero de alguna forma le hacia sentirse menos abrumado, por la enormidad del lugar. Aunque en momentos como estos, agradecía infinitamente la ostentisidad Malfoy, porque así pasaría más desapercibido llegando a las ocho y media de la mañana, sin que sus padres le dieran autorización, ni supiesen que su hijo no paso la noche en la casa.

La enorme puerta sonaba cuando se abría y un elfo domestico aparecía instantáneamente para recibir a a quien sea que entrase.  
>Camino por el jardín hasta la ventana abierta del salón, probablemente sus padres estarían desayunando.<p>

A las ocho, la tía de Harry le había golpeada la puerta para que se despertara, y descorrió los cerrojos para que hiciera el desayuno. Luego de unas vagas respuestas por parte de Potter, su tía bajo hasta la cocina y Draco bajo detrás de Harry hasta el salón y salió por la puerta delantera cuando Harry abrió para "sacar una cartas atascadas", momento que Draco aprovecho para salir a la libertad del exterior. Harry le sonrió de modo de despedida, y Draco se acerco y lo abrazo rápidamente, luego de eso había activado su anillo de la familia Malfoy, el cual tenia un traslador que solo podía usar la familia Malfoy, obviamente; y lo transporto hasta la entrada de la mansión.

Se deslizó por la ventana, suavemente y camino hasta la escalera para cambiarse ropa, pero en cuanto piso el primer escalón, una voz lo sobresalto.

-¿Se puede saber donde has estado toda la noche Draco? Tu cama estaba intacta, ni tu madre ni yo teníamos idea de donde estabas, y no dejaste ni siquiera una nota con tu paradero como mínimo.-dijo la voz de Lucius en un tono bajo y controlado que asustaba aun más que si hubiese gritado.  
>-Yo...fui a la casa..de...un amigo-Murmuro torpemente volteando a ver a su padre, y agachando la mirada avergonzado al ver la mirada furiosa de su madre a un lado.<br>- ¿Puedo saber que amigo era ese?  
>-Blaise...fui a la casa de Blaise y se nos hizo tarde así que...me quede allá pero olvide avisarles y...<br>-¡No te atrevas a inventar historias! Se perfectamente que no estabas en la casa de Zabini y tampoco en la de Nott. Tus amigos no sabían de tu paradero. ¿¡DONDE DEMONIOS HAS ESTADO DRACONIUS LUCIUS MALFOY!?-exclamó Lucius furioso, recordándole a Draco porque era un Mortífago.  
>Sin saber que responder, se quedo en silencio odiando ser tan transparente y que su madre tuviese el mismo don que el. Bajo la cabeza y se quedo quieto sin decir nada.<br>-¡Es que no dirás nada!-masculló su padre cada vez más furioso. Draco se estremeció  
>-¡¿Estuviste en un bar cierto?! ¿¡Fuiste a jugar póker de nuevo, Draco!?- exclamó Narcisa acercándose a su hijo, con Lucius a su lado mirándolo inquisitoriamente.<p>

Debido a la inesperada salvada de su madre, tardo un poco en responder.  
>-¡Lo siento madre! - susurro sin levantar la mirada para que no notaran la mentira.<br>-¡Bien! Entonces ya sabes el castigo Draco. ¡No irás al mundial de Quidditch!  
>-¡QUÉE! No. No, madre no puedes hacer eso. Todo menos eso- suplico Draco ante la mirada severa de Narcisa.<br>-Cissa, eso es demasiado, no crees. El mundial se da solo una vez cada cuatro años. Además el ministro me invito personalmente, y me dijo que fuera con mi familia. Si Draco o tu no van, seria un terrible desaire,¿ no crees?  
>-Bien- masculló Narcisa apretando los labios y mirando a Draco severamente. - Irá al torneo, todos iremos. Pero entonces que es lo que propones Lucius, no puede quedarse libre de un castigo.<br>-Estaba pensando en que esta sea su última salida. No saldrás por el resto del verano de la mansión, no habrán vacaciones fuera de esta mansión para ti. Y no aceptare ninguna excusa, excepción, o prórroga. Tu madre y yo podemos salir unas cuantas semanas de vacaciones a Francia como otros años. Pero tu no pones un pie fuera de esta casa, hasta el comienzo de las clases. ¿Fui lo suficientemente claro?-dijo Lucius con dureza mirado a su hijo drásticamente. Draco asintió resignado. Y Narcisa solo asintió secundando a su marido, completamente acorde con el castigo.

Luego del posterior silencio incomodo, desayunaron los tres juntos en el patio sin más sonido que el de los cubiertos o el de mascar las tostadas. Draco no dijo ni una sola palabra, temeroso de que sus padres desquitaran su molestia en él. De hecho seguían tan molestos que ni siquiera hicieron los habituales comentarios del periódico cuando la lechuza de la familia aterrizó con El Profeta en el regazo de Lucius. Sus padres se limitaron a leer en silencio.

Draco no pudo soportar más la culpa silenciosa que le dirigían sus padres, y en cuanto todo hubieron acabado de comer se disculpó y subió a su cuarto. Se deslizó entre las mantas y se recostó un rato, sintiéndose cansado de la noche en vela.

El cuarto de Harry era por lo menos cinco veces más pequeño que el suyo e inestimablemente más incómodo, pero en esos momentos que la soledad le envargaba, deseo poder tener un amigo con quien hablar.

-D&H-

El día fue agotador una vez que Draco se fue, su tía lo tuvo toda la tarde trabajando en el jardín bajo sol, remodelándolo y quitando malas hierbas. Para cuando termino el día, la cabeza le bombeaba por el cansancio y falta de sueño. Derrotado, se tiro en la cama dispuesto para dormirse, pero antes decidio escribir una carta.

_Draco Malfoy:_

_No estaba muy seguro de como dirigir esta carta, pero acá esta. ...la verdad no estoy muy seguro de que decir.  
>Pero...quería. Deseaba que supieses que no estas del todo mal después de todo. Anoche pude entender algo.<br>No importa lo que los demás digan. Tu si sabes escuchar y creo que quizás pueda funcionar. No me arrepiento de nada y si aun sigues pensando lo mismo, creo, que tal vez, si haya una oportunidad para conocernos mejor y volvernos amigos en su momento. Anoche no fue el sello de una amistad. Más bien, el paso para si quiera acercarnos a eso.  
>Harry.<em>

_PD: No creo que tengamos muchas oportunidades de vernos, mis tíos levantaron la sentencia. Ya no estoy encerrado en mi habitación, pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer por aquí. Asique ...supongo que las cartas no están nada mal... puede ser una útil y efectiva forma de hacer amigos, ¿no crees?_

* * *

><p>Espero que no haya sido una decepción para ustedes por la extensión y el contenido. Trate de hacer lo mejor y les conteste los reviews por interno esta vez. Y a Alexis, que no puedo responderle por interno. No te preocupes por crearte un perfil, puedo seguir respondiendo por esta vía, y muchas gracias por tus continuos Reviews! :)<p>

**Próximo Capítulo: Mortífagos en el campeonato de Quidditch**


	5. Mortífagos en el campeonato de Quidditch

Holass! lamento la tardanza, se que debería haber subido el capítulo ayer, pero me tomo más tiempo del esperado terminarlo. Cuando planifique este capítulo, pense en que podría pasar en la relación entre Malfoy y Harry, y para eso necesitaba apegarme a ciertas cosas del libro. Leí el libro denuevo; vi las partes necesarias de la pelicula, e incluso para la parte de las tiendas me apegue a una imagen que sale en Pottermore intentando hacerlo lo más veridicamente posible.

Hay partes textuales del libro de JK. Rowling, pero no son muchas (las marcare con: **) Es como una segunda visión de lo que ocurrió en ese momento

Espero que les guste, son unas 13 páginas de Word, y unas 8.000 palabras. En unos cuantos días un capitulo nuevo de Surviving :D

Alexis: aca esta el capi, lamento mucho que no tuvieras el capitulo ayer.

Hera: soy feliz de que te haya gustado, y estare actualizando para el fin de semana.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Mortífagos en el Campeonato de Quidditch<strong>

Hace ya un mes que no había visto a Draco, pero como bien dijo en su carta, siguieron hablando durante lo que va del verano por medio de lechuzas. A Draco lo habían castigado sus padres y como nunca antes, pasaría al igual que el, las vacaciones de verano encerrado en su casa.  
>Para Draco había sido devastador, pero por muy egoísta que pareciese a Harry le alegraba, porque significaba que se escribían cartas con más frecuencia. Todos los días se escribían, ya sea en la mañana o en la noche, los días más agitados.<p>

Luego de esa noche en que charlaron hasta el amanecer, literalmente, hubieron muchas similares, donde aprovechando que sus tíos dormían al igual que los padres de Draco, y podían hablar larga y tendidamente con la correspondiente espera de que aparecieran sus lechuzas. Aunque nunca volvió a ser igual a esa noche. Por más divertido que fuese enviarse cartas, no se comparaba para nada a hablar en persona, pero como dije anteriormente, debían adaptarse a las condiciones de cada uno. Y de cierta forma, pareciese que eso les daba una razón más en común, y tener la excusas de seguir manteniendo el contacto. Era inconcebible el recibir una carta y no escribir respuesta, y por que no decirlo, también era algo irresistible.

De vez en cuanto se hallaba aburrido en su cuarto, pero rápidamente se entretenía con las cartas anteriores, las cuales había examinado tan meticulosamente que cada una de sus cartas le equiparaba en extensión y creatividad, ya sea en insultos, ideas o temas de conversación. Parecía que aun, al haberse conocido desde los once años, no era un factor muy influyente a la hora de encontrar temas inagotables de conversación.

Ya notaba las sutilezas en la caligrafía de Draco cuando estaba más emocionado, molesto o encaprichado con algo. También cuando no era buena idea seguir hablando del tema por que traería interminables discusiones. Era extraño y divertido en partes iguales, como podían seguir peleando,, aun a la distancia y con sus horas de por medio entre carta y carta. Cualquiera diría que en cuanto llegase la siguiente carta a su destinatario, este ya se habría enfriado lo suficiente para tomar las cosas con calma y dar por terminada la pelea, pero solo parecía reavivar más el fuego.

Inconscientemente había dejado a sus amigos un poco de lado, en parte porque no había nada muy interesante que le contaran en sus cartas, y por otra porque no tenían contacto con el tan regular, a como era con Draco. Ron estaba en casa de sus padre compartiendo con sus hermanos mayores que habían viajado por las vacaciones, y Hermione estaba de vacaciones con sus padres visitando lugares nuevos y a distintas distancias, dificultando un poco el tiempo de comunicación y lo que hablaban en ellas. Por mucho que quisiera a Sirius, este no era una fuente frecuente para hablar, al estar alojando en lugares esporádicos, prófugo de Azkaban, ex convicto de alto grado era buscado por numerosos departamentos del ministerio, e incluso en el extranjero. No era muy seguro escribir por si interceptaban las cartas. Solo situaciones de emergencia.

Hedwing acababa de aterrizar con dos cartas. Con curiosidad abrió una que decía Harry con la caligrafía de Hermione y Potter con la de Ron.  
>Ambos se encontraban en la madriguera para pasar el verano, y Ron estaba muy emocionado, no solo por que sus padres lo invitaran a pasar el resto del verano con ellos, sino que también por que el señor Weasley había conseguido entradas para la inauguración del Mundial de Quidditch, jugarían Irlanda contra Bulgaria. Harry respondió con emoción a la carta.<p>

Había sabido con anticipación que ese año se celebraría el Mundial de Quidditch, por las cartas con Draco, había mencionado que su madre estuvo a punto de castigarlo con no ir y que por eso el aceptaba la condena sin rechistar. Harry leyó del tema en el libro que le dio Hermione de Quidditch a través de los tiempos para no parecer tan ignorante y durante sus dos cartas discutió el tema con Malfoy, el cual le explicaba cosas que no salían en el libro o le enseñaba cosas que no sabría de no haber nacido en el mundo mágico. Recordaba haber memorizado con ansias las palabras, sin pensar que siquiera tendría la oportunidad de ir.

Con cuidado abrió la siguiente carta que era de Draco, en la cual le decía que no podrían estar e contacto durante dos días debido a los mundiales de Quidditch. Harry le respondió que no se preocupara por el porque le sucedería lo mismo, al estar también entre el publico y asistir al partido con los Weasley.

En ese momento, cayo en la cuenta de que tampoco podrían estar en contacto en las siguientes tres semanas, al menos no de la forma en que lo hacían habitualmente. Por que usualmente, Harry enviaba cartas a muy pocas personas, entre ellos: Hermione, Ron y Sirius, resultaría muy sospechoso si se la pasaba en casa de su mejor amigo enviando cartas, sin decir a quien. Le agrego la información a la carta y la envió con Hedwing que esperaba impaciente por tener una excusa para volar. Y envió una rápida carta a Sirius:  
>"Si quieres ponerte en contacto conmigo, estaré en casa de mi amigo Ron hasta el final del verano. ¡Su padre nos ha conseguido entradas para los Mundiales de quidditch!"<p>

Al contrario de lo que pudiese esperar, Draco fue muy comprensivo y decidieron pasar toda la noche hablando, por ultima vez en el verano.  
>Los Weasley vendrían al día siguiente a buscarlo.<p>

Llegar a la madriguera fue muy divertido, aun cuando la señora Weasley se las pasara retando a Fred y George, sin hacer caso de las excusas de los gemelos, Harry y Ron para explicarle que no había sido nada importante y que Duddley se recuperaría.

_Querido Draco:  
>Ya llegue a la madriguera sano y salvo, y no, no pienses que es una cueva o una pocilga aunque seguro estés asimilándolo con las madrigueras de las comadrejas. Y tampoco se parece a la casa de Timón! En verdad, no se por que me molesto en hablarte de películas muggles! de verdad, debería darme por vencido.<br>Como sea, los Weasley llegaron a buscarme media hora más tarde de lo acordado, y tío Vernon tenia su vena palpitante y casi creí que se ahogaría de la rabia. Estaba tan impaciente, creo que tenía miedo que no me fueran a buscar, y tendría que quedarse conmigo más tiempo del esperado.  
>Debiste haber visto como llegaron! fue todo un espectáculo! Tío Vernon, mascullaba molesto por que vinieran en un cacharro (coches muggles) muy viejo y que llamaran la atención de los vecinos con su extravagancia. Por suerte no tuvo que preocuparse por los vecinos, más bien, por su sala de estar. Jajajaja, aun me rió de recordar eso!.<br>Estábamos en la sala cuando se escucho una explosión y Dudley estaba blanco, fuimos a ver y los escuchamos sonidos y voces de la chimenea!  
>Se demoraron por encontrar la dirección de la chimenea y conectarla a la red flu. No sabes de las veces que se equivocaron, pero bueno, estaban algo atascado y el señor Weasley hizo volar la estufa eléctrica que estaba tapando la entrada de la chimenea y los delicados adornos que tiene tia Petunia; se quejaban de que no pensaron que la chimenea estaría tapada. No lo entendían, supongo que tu tampoco. ¡Merlin! desearía haber tenido una cámara para grabarlo todo. Mis tíos estaban asustadisimos y lo único que querían era que se largaran pronto y se llevaran al "fenómeno" con ellos. Pero el señor Weasley, muy cordial como siempre se puso a charlar con ellos y estoy seguro que se hubiese quedado más tiempo, admirando las cosas muggles, sino hubiese sido por que mi tío tenia la apariencia de que iba a estallar en ese mismo segundo. Uno de los gemelos tropezó y accidentalmente se le cayó una bolsa con dulce, curiosamente mi primo recogió uno.<br>Estoy seguro que recordaras lo bromistas que pueden llegar a ser y están experimentando en sus propios productos de broma, son increíbles!  
>Mi primo se comió un caramelo y le creció la lengua!<br>Mis tíos se volvieron locos.  
>**"Estaba introduciendo un pie en la hoguera de color verde. Pero en aquel momento oí detrás mío un horrible sonido como de arcadas y a tía Petunia que se ponía a gritar.<br>Di la vuelta y Dudley ya no trataba de ocultarse detrás de sus padres, sino que estaba arrodillado junto a la mesita del café, resoplando y dando arcadas ante una cosa roja y delgada de treinta centímetros de largo que le salía de la boca. Perplejo, comprendí que aquella cosa era la lengua de Dudley... y vi que delante de él, en el suelo, había un envoltorio de colores brillantes.(que antes se le había caído a Fred y George)  
>Tía Petunia se lanzó al suelo, al lado de Dudley, agarró el extremo de su larga lengua y trató de arrancársela; como es lógico, Dudley gritó y farfulló más que antes, intentando que ella desistiera. Tío Vernon daba voces y agitaba los brazos, y el señor Weasley no tuvo más remedio que gritar para hacerse oír. —¡No se preocupen, puedo arreglarlo! —chilló, avanzando hacia Dudley con la mano tendida. Pero tía Petunia gritó aún más y se arrojó sobre Dudley para servirle de escudo.<br>—¡No se pongan así! —dijo el señor Weasley, desesperado—. Es un proceso muy simple. Era el caramelo. Mi hijo Fred... es un bromista redomado. Pero no es más que un encantamiento aumentador... o al menos eso creo. Déjenme, puedo deshacerlo...  
>Pero, lejos de tranquilizarse, los Dursley estaban cada vez más aterrorizados: tía Petunia sollozaba como una histérica y tiraba de la lengua de Dudley dispuesta a arrancársela; Dudley parecía estar ahogándose bajo la doble presión de su madre y de su lengua; y tío Vernon, que había perdido completamente el control de sí mismo, cogió una figura de porcelana del aparador y se la tiró al señor Weasley con todas sus fuerzas. Éste se agachó, y la figura de porcelana fue a estrellarse contra la descompuesta chimenea.<br>—¡Vaya! —exclamó el señor Weasley, enfadado y blandiendo la varita—. ¡Yo sólo trataba de ayudar!  
>Aullando como un hipopótamo herido, tío Vernon agarró otra pieza de adorno.<br>—¡Vete, Harry! ¡Vete ya! —gritó el señor Weasley, apuntando con la varita a tío Vernon—. ¡Yo lo arreglaré!  
>No quería perder la diversión, pero un segundo adorno me pasó rozando la oreja izquierda, y decidí que sería mejor dejar al señor Weasley resolviendo el caos... Lo último que vi, fue cómo el señor Weasley esquivaba con la varita el tercer adorno que le arrojaba tío Vernon, mientras tía Petunia chillaba y cubría con su cuerpo a Dudley, cuya lengua, como una serpiente pitón larga y delgada, se le salía de la boca. Un instante después, estaba en la madriguera".**<em>

_Como podrás imaginar, el pavor de Dudley contra la magia solo crece, piensa, que en todo momento estuvo afirmando su trasero, preocupado de que le fuera a pasar lo mismo que la vez que lo vio Hagrid (¿recuerdas que te conté de la cola de cerdo, que le extirparon en un hospital privado?)  
>Espero que esto te de tanta gracia como a mi, y dejes los prejuicios que en otro momento, sé que hubiese tenido en contra de los Weasley al leer esta carta. Quizás te hubieses cegado tanto que hubieses perdido la verdadera diversión de todo esto.<br>Fue increíble. Ah! y conocí a los hermanos de Ron, son muy agradables. Charlie trabaja con Dragones en Rumania, y Bill en gringotts como rompedor de maldiciones!, no es genial?!_

_Quizás nos podamos ver en el mundial de Quidditch, no es lo mismo hablar por carta que en persona. Pero nunca se sabe, entre la multitud a de ser muy difícil encontrarnos._

_Saludos, Harry.  
>PD: me gusto el pastel de calabaza que me mandaste. Te enviare cuando pueda un trozo de tarta de melaza de la señora Weasley, para que sepas lo que es bueno.<em>

Draco doblo la carta y la guardo en su caja con las demás riendo. Cerro los ojos un instante imaginando la situación en casa de los Dursley, hubiese pagado una pequeña fortuna por ver eso. Esto se sentía mejor que una pequeña venganza estilo Malfoy contra esa pequeña ballena. Al menos, los parientes de Harry habían pasado un mal rato.  
>Saco un pergamino y cogio una pluma para escribir de vuelta, pero sólo alcanzó a escribir: "Querido Harry", antes de caer en la cuenta que no podía enviarle la carta devuelta, o al menos no tan pronto ni seguido como acostumbraba.<br>Escribió una repuesta breve y la metió en un sobre sin sellar, en esperas de que Harry le enviase la dichosa tarta de melaza y responder ambas cartas juntas.  
>Odiaba todo eso, tener que limitar sus correos, acotar palabras, el estar a escondidas.. Le hacían sentir como si estuviese mal lo que hacían. Como si hablar con un amigo fuese algo prohibido. Algo que debía ser sancionado.<p>

Draco se recostó en su cama, esperando a que llegaran Blaise y Theodore para ir al camping con ellos y acompañarlos en los mundiales. Su padre le había dicho que tenían reservado un espacio correspondiente a siete carpas; a veces en verdad se preguntaba para que necesitaban tanto espacio.

~~Vamos corre! Más rápido!, o es que quieres perder de nuevo! Eres un perdedor! Nunca me has ganado en quidditch y nunca has tenido la valentía de hacer lo que quieres, como esperas que yo sea tu amigo!. Como esperas que mantengamos la amistad si tú no te decides-Harry estaba furioso y le gritaba desde lo alto en su escoba. Draco quería seguirlo, alcanzarlo y llegar aa su altura, pero por más que lo intentara parecía ser algo imposible. Potter se alejaba más y más por cada milla que el recorría. Se estaba desesperando. Quería estrechar la brecha y desmentir todas esas palabras que le estaban cavando hasta lo más hondo.

-¡Draco! ¡Dracoo!- sintió su nombre a lo lejos del prado como su fuera un eco lejano, y de difícil procedencia.- ¡DRACO Despiertaaa!-grito Blaise tirándole una almohada a la cara.  
>-Tu madre esta llamándonos desde hace unos minutos para que bajemos.-dijo Teo ante la muda pregunta en la cara de su amigo rubio, el cual acaba de despertar bruscamente y mortalmente asustado por cortesía de Blaise.<br>-¿Ya es hora?-al ver que sus dos amigos asentían y tenían mochilas en sus espaldas pregunto- ?¿Hace cuanto llegaron? y...¿Por que no me despertaron?  
>Blaise se encogió de hombros sentándose en el borde de la cama, viendo como su amigo iba frenéticamente de un lado a otro recogiendo las ultimas cosas y echándolas en su mochila que parecía no tener fondo<br>-Lo intentamos, pero luego de los primeros diez minutos decidimos dejarte dormir. Parecías muy cansado. Ni siquiera despertaste cuando Teo boto tu guitarra.-dijo Blaise con voz monótona, mirando con diversión su estado frenético.  
>-¡¿QUEE TEO ¡QUÉ!?-exclamo abruptamente mirando a su amigo con incredulidad y dejando caer su toalla de las manos para ir a buscar su guitarra; examinándola minuciosamente.<br>-Es mentira Draco, solo lo dice para molestar. Ya sabes como es Blaise, y lo difícil que le es resistirse cuando tiene la oportunidad-musito Teo con compasión viendo la expresión alterada de su amigo, la cual llegaba a dar miedo.

Draco no se calmo, hasta revisar bien su guitarra, la guardo dentro del estuche y la escondió en su closet, esperando mantenerla a salo de las malignas intenciones de Blaise; el cual por cierto recibió un buen golpe en la cabeza, y para cuando Draco hubo cerrado su maleta y bajado al comedor aun se seguía sobando adolorido.

¿Draco? ¿Por que tardaron tanto?-pregunto Narcisa acercandose a los chicos con su cartera en una mano, vestida con un elegante vestido.  
>-Lo siento madre, me quede dormido y los chicos me despertaron unos diez minutos atrás-musito en tono de disculpa.<br>-Esta bien, vámonos antes que se haga más tarde.-dijo peinando maternalmente el cabello de su hijo con los dedos.  
>Los cuatro caminaron a la salida, donde estaba Lucius vestido con traje de gala y una capa negra; lo mas cercano a la ropa muggle que usaría nunca. Lucius extendió su mano a su esposa y la ayudo a subir al carruaje que los esperaba.<br>Espero a que subieran los tres adolescentes vestidos con jeans y camisetas semimuggles (porque al comprarlas en el callejón Diagón, tenia logos de objetos mágicos, dragones y demás artefactos del mundo mágico), miro a su hijo con una mueca de desagrado, al verlo vestido de muggle y tomo asiento al lado de su esposa. con una señal de su muñeca, un elfo domestico cerró la puerta y subió al pequeño asiento en la parte delantera de la carroza, conduciendo diestramente el carruaje con cuatro caballos purasangre voladores.

El lujoso carruaje, que parecía ser un antiguo carruaje muggle del siglo XIX, era mucho más espacioso por dentro, como si fuera una limosina lujosa. Tenia un candelabro de araña colgando. y dos secciones separadas de asientos. La primera era doble, en la cual iban sentados los señores Malfoys, los cuales parecían ir a una fiesta más que a un evento deportivo. En la segunda sección estaban sentados los tres adolescentes en asientos separados, los cuales se adaptaban según la necesidad.

En ese momento Draco se había aislado de los demás con una burbuja que impedía miradas curiosas, y se apoyo contra el vidrio contemplando el paisaje de abajo, las casas muggles miniatura que iban dejando atrás y las nubes gorditas y anaranjadas con la puesta de sol. Era una vista espectacular.

Nadie se extraño por su comportamiento, acostumbrados a los momentos a solas que de vez en cuando necesitaba Draco; a su lado, Teo y Blaise conversaban y reían bulliciosamente, enfrascados en una ardua batalla de ajedrez mágico; sin molestar a nadie; por que solo se incluían ellos dentro de las salas de silencio.

Los veranos en Inglaterra son agradables, pero aun así de noche es frío; pero el volar aislado de los cambios climáticos, y poder ver las estrellas era impagable, sentía que podía tocarlas. Y aun así, algo faltaba. Hubiese deseado que Harry estuviese a su lado acompañándolo, le hubiese encantado estar ahí, podía imaginar sus risas e ideas locas que hubiese compartido con el. Incluso ahora, podrían estar disfrutando de un chocolate caliente juntos. Río ante el pensamiento, divertido de compartir el momento con su amigo y cuando menos lo noto comenzaron a surgir unas palabras dentro de él, unas palabras que definían como se sentía, que definían ese momento de libertad y su mente iba recreando el ritmo y la melodía. Con entusiasmo lanzo un hechizo (al ser un carruaje mágico indetectable, no estaba prohibido el uso de magia de menores) el cual iba grabando en todo lo que surgiese en ese momento, la melodía de su mente y las letras en cómodos subtítulos en partituras. Una vez listo, solo quedaría ordenar las ideas, y los tiempos.

Cuando al fin aterrizaron era de madrugada, en algún punto usaron un traslador para disminuir el tiempo del traslado al mundial, pero no se sintió en lo absoluto, en parte porque Draco, al igual que los demás se habían quedado dormidos en el camino y además, porque dentro del carruaje no se sintió ninguna alteración.

Salieron del carruaje a las afueras de un campamento muggle, y a unos kilometros más allá los esperaba un hombre para registrarlos, fue un tanto tedioso, sobre todo porque querían entrar luego a la tienda y descansar lo que restaba de noche. Si no hubiese sido por la gente del ministerio que estaba cerca del hombre, Draco no tenia duda de que su padre se habría saltado el protocolo y lo hubiese obliveateado para poder pasar rápidamente. Luego de una un tanto larga caminata, a esas horas de la noche llegaron a un gran espacio vació, en donde mandaron al elfo domésticos a armar la carpa, la cual, en opinión de Draco, parecía una pequeña replica de la mansión Malfoy más que una carpa sencilla como todas las demás. Por lo menos estaban a dos hileras de tiendas al pozo más cercano, y un poco más a la derecha estaba el bosque, el cual le calculaba su hora de camino para llegar al estadio.

Tuvo unas locas ganas de ir a recorrer el campamento de noche, con la remota posibilidad de encontrarse con Harry, pero ya que este se había ido el mismo día con los Weasley dudaba que estuviese allí, seguro se vendría en la mañana. Sin mencionar que seria una perdida de tiempo, porque a parte de no estar del todo seguro si lo encontraría o no, tomaría una eternidad encontrar el sitio de los Weasleys.

Trato de suprimir un bostezo, mientras desechaba la idea y entraba en la "pequeña Malfoy manor" siguiendo al resto. Era muy parecida a la mansión, solo que de tres pisos, varias habitaciones y podríamos decir que un decorado un tanto más sencillo.

Despertó a la mañana siguiente cerca de la nueve de la mañana con las risas de unos niños. Los demás habían desayunado, por lo que en vez de comer solitariamente en la mesa, decidió pedirle un sandwich al único elfo domestico que habían llevado con ellos; y salir al patio a ver el ambiente previo, ahora mucho más animadamente. Distraídamente acaricio los pavos reales blancos, eran exactamente iguales a los de la mansión.

Su madre salió y se acercó a él levantando salas de silencio para que no escuchasen su conversación.  
>-¿Como van las cosas con el chico Potter, Draco?-dijo interesada. Él se sobresalto por la inesperada pregunta. La ultima vez que había hablado del tema con su madre fue después del castigo, y esta le pregunto que si había ido a verlo o donde que no había regresado. Aunque le dijo la verdad no le levantaron el castigo, porque aún así podría haberse tomado el tiempo de enviarle una carta con Hedwing o haberle dicho antes de desaparecer inesperadamente a donde iba.<br>-Va bien madre, nos hemos vuelto amigos. Y como bien sabes no nos hemos visto en todo este tiempo.- dijo al incomodo.  
>-Ya veo. ¿Va a estar en el mundial?<br>-Si, dijo que tenía entradas para el juego de hoy, ¿por qué, la pregunta?-Narcisa se puso tensa repentinamente y miro a la entrada de la carpa.  
>-Draco...hay algo que debes saber. Hace un rato tu padre organizó una rápida reunión, se juntaran en unos minutos más en la carpa de Avery; ya sabes él y...sus antiguos compañeros. Como los hermanos Lextrange, Mulciber, Rookwood, Macnarir, Doholov, Yaxley, Travers..<br>-¡ohh, santísimo Merlin! ¡No..! -murmuro palideciendo rapidamente- Madre, por favor dime que padre no va a intentar hacer ninguna tontería, por favor ¡dímelo!- Narcisa bajo la mirada, negando con la cabeza.  
>-Lo siento Draco, pero me temo que si, y ya sabes lo que eso significa. Aun tienes tiempo, ve encuentra a Potter y adviértele, lo único que se es lo que me ha dicho tu padre. Se presentarán en la noche, durante las celebraciones una vez halla acabado el partido.- él asintió rápidamente, dispuesto a marcharse en el momento.<br>-Le diré a tu padre que saliste a dar un paseo. -  
>Draco asintió, perdiéndose de vista rapidamente entre la multitud.<p>

Vio un hombre caminar apresuradamente en su dirección, por lo que le gritaba el que lo seguía se llamaba Archie. Era divertido ver a un hombre mayor vestido con un vestido de una mujer muggle. Este le derramo sin querer el cazo de agua que traía consigo encima de la playera, el anciano se disculpó repetidamente avergonzado. Draco acepto la disculpa y también le dijo que no era solo su culpa porque el iba distraído; entonces noto el problema del hombre, el cual luego de tanto caminar y esperar al sol, debía volver a recoger más, pues había perdido todo. El se ofreció y tomo el cazo del hombre para ir a buscarle más agua.  
>Aunque deseaba encontrar luego a Harry y advertirle no estaba del todo seguro por donde empezar. Muchos irían por agua, y si estaba con los Weasleys lo más seguro es que ellos también.<p>

Había una enorme fila para recoger agua, con cansancio se puso a la cola, examinando a su alrededor, cuando escucho una risa conocida.

Ron Weasley estaba parado unos metros más allá, riéndose abiertamente, su porte alto y su cabello rojo destacaban entre la multitud. Miro alrededor de este, buscando una conocida mata de pelo negro. Y allí lo vió, estaba a un lado de Ron, un poco escondido, con un cubo de agua en un lado, completamente empapado y con las mejillas rojas de la vergüenza.

Con curiosidad siguió su mirada y se encontró a Cho Chang, con la mano en alto, saludándolo y sonriéndole dulcemente. Cualquiera que conocía a Harry, podia deducir que se había puesto nervioso y le había saludado de vuelta, olvidando que llevaba un balde con agua en la mano, y así volteándose lo encima.

Draco río acercandose silenciosamente lo más cerca que pudo del trio sin ser descubierto. A lo lejos vio a Colín Crebey sacando fotos y saludando a Harry, intento acercarse a Potter una vez más, pero siempre estaban sus amigos de por medio, interponniendose. Y si no eran Weasley o Granger aparecía otro Gryffindor de algún sitio.

Incluso había visto a Oliver Wood acercarse a saludar al trío de oro y llevar a Harry a su tienda casi a rastras. Indignado, Draco los siguió, viendo que Ron y Hermione se habian ido a conversar unas tiendas más allá con Seamus y Dean.  
>¿Que se creía Wood, para tratar a Harry de esa forma? ¿solo para presentarle a sus padre? Eso estaba muy raro por donde quiera que lo viera, se apoyo entre dos carpas, cerca de la de Wood intentando escuchar que sucedía allí dentro, por más que lo pensaba, más molesto se volvía.<br>¿Es que Potter acaso salía con Wood? ¿Pero que hay de Chang?, hace solo unos minutos atrás estaba avergonzandose delante de ella, habría jurado que era porque le gustaba. Esperen¿Potter era gay siquiera? Un poco mareado por sus propias preguntas, y aun enojado, por poco se pierde a Harry saliendo de la tienda. Rápidamente lo tomo de un brazo y lo arrastro a su lado.

-¡¿Qué demonios?!- exclamo asustado por el repentino agarre que lo arrastro hasta un espacio entre la carpas, mas o menos oculto de las miradas curiosas.  
>-Tranquilo Harry, soy yo Draco-dijo el rubio, soltándolo con una sonrisa.<br>-¿Draco? ¡Draco!-exclamo Harry al verlo, abrazándolo afectuosamente.-Pe...pero¿ como me encontraste? ¿cuando llegaste?¿como estas?..  
>-Espera!, más lento o no podré responderte. Llegue anoche con mis padres, Blaise y Theodore. Te acuerdas de ellos ¿no?-ante el asentimiento de Harry continuo- Estoy bien, feliz de que te allá encontrado y por cierto, tu amigo Weasley, es muy fácil de visualizar, luego no me fue difícil encontrarte.<br>-Viste a Ron ¿cuando?- preguntó curioso.  
>-En realidad, lo escuche primero. Estaba riendo por que te derramaste el agua encima.-contesto con una sonrisa ganadora.<br>-¡Viste eso! ¡oh no!-Harry se puso tan rojo como el pelo de Ron, y ante un vistazo rápido a su amigo exclamó  
>-¡Eeey! y..¿ que paso contigo? Estas tan mojado como yo-pregunto con verdadera curiosidad, riendo al ver a un siempre perfectamente-arreglado Malfoy con toda la camiseta y parte de los pantalones empapado.<br>-Choque con alguien-dijo restándole importancia-Pero lo tuyo fue más vergonzoso!, Tu mismo te tiraste agua!  
>-¡Eeey!-dijo intentando parecer enfadado y darle un manotazo, pero fallando en el intento, porque seguía mortalmente avergonzado y sus mejillas parecían estar más rojas que antes.<br>-¡¿Te gusta Cho, harry?!-pregunto Draco sin poder evitarlo.  
>-¡Qué!¿Quée?<br>-O ¿es que acaso es Wood? Lo vi arrastrándote a su tienda para que conocieras a sus padres  
>-Pe..pero!... en que demonios estas pensando Malfoy!, Oliver es solo un amigo, uno con el que no hablaba hace mucho, y ya sabes lo impulsivo que es. Además yo no soy gay-Dijo exasperado y aun más avergonzado.<br>-De acuerdo, entonces te gusta Cho-dijo con seguridad.  
>-¡Pff!...que no...¡sabes que ..contigo no se puede hablar! Si viniste a hacerme preguntas incomodas, mejor me voy-Murmuro nervioso, levantándose de su lugar rápidamente.<br>-Espera!, ahí algo más que debo decirte-dijo apresuradamente, tirando de su mano para que se agachase en donde estaba antes.  
>-y bien?-pregunto Harry un poco menos avergonzado, mirándolo con curiosidad.<br>-Bueno...yo..solo quería advertirte de que m...

-¡Harry! ¿donde estás Harry? ¡El señor Weasley nos espera!- les interrumpió la voz de Hermione cerca de donde estaban escondidos.  
>-Lo siento debo irme-susurro Harry ante la mirada molesta de Draco, le dio un rápido abrazo de despedida y se apresuro a salir, cuando la voz de Ron lo llamaba.<p>

-Hey, chicos!-dijo acercándoseles por atrás casualmente.  
>-¡Harry!-dijo Hermione abrazándolo.<br>-¿Donde estabas?, nos tenias preocupado compañero-pregunto Ron dandole golpecitos en el brazo, mientras se ponían en macha hacia la carpa.  
>-Solo me entretuve por ahí, viendo a los niños jugar y todo eso- respondió caminando lejos del lugar en que estaba Malfoy.<p>

Draco los miró marcharse, maldiciendo por no haberle dicho lo más importante desde un comienzo, auto castigándose por su distracción. En una espontánea decisión de ultimo momento, decidió seguirles, para ver en donde quedaba su carpa.

Harry casi no prestaba atención a la conversación entre los Weasley, Ludo Bagman y posteriormente el señor Crouch; continuo contestando con monosílabos cada vez que alguien le preguntaba algo. Por suerte, nadie noto su ausencia en la comida, o si lo hicieron nadie dijo nada. Estaba rememorando la reciente conversación, preguntándose que era eso tan importante que iba a decirle Draco, al contrario del resto de las babosadas que le había dicho, esto parecía ser urgente. Había notado el tono de alerta en su voz...

Ron lo distrajo con un señor que vendía distintos objetos del mundial de Quidditch y compro unos omniculares para los tres.

Cuando llegaron a sus asientos había una elfina guardando el puesto del señor Crouch, la cual Harry confundió con Dobby sin querer. Por un instante creyó ver un cabello rubio platinado entre la multitud, pero este desapareció tan rápido, que no estaba seguro si lo había visto o imaginado.

*—Sabía que al final lo conseguiríamos —le dijo el ministro de magia, Cornelius Fudge a Harry cansinamente—. No soy muy bueno en idiomas; para estas cosas tengo que echar mano de Barty Crouch. Ah, ya veo que su elfina doméstica le está guardando el asiento. Ha hecho bien, porque estos búlgaros quieren quedarse los mejores sitios para ellos solos... ¡Ah, ahí está Lucius!

Harry, Ron y Hermione se volvieron rápidamente. Los que se encaminaban hacia tres asientos aún vacíos de la segunda fila, justo detrás del padre de Ron, no eran otros que: Lucius Malfoy, su hijo Draco y una mujer que Harry supuso que sería la madre de Draco.

Harry y Draco Malfoy habían sido enemigos desde su primer día en Hogwarts; o eso se suponía que sabían todos. Harry pudo apreciar, lo mucho que Draco se parecía a su padre. Y por primera vez conoció a su madre era rubia, alta y delgada, pero al igual que el resto de los Malfoy tenía una expresión de desagrado en el rostro. Como denigrándolos; pero lo que en verdad no sabían era que no se sentía para nada así, era solo cuestión de apariencia.  
>—¡Ah, Fudge! —dijo el señor Malfoy, tendiendo la mano al llegar ante el ministro de Magia—. ¿Cómo estás? Me parece que no conoces a mi mujer, Narcisa, ni a nuestro hijo, Draco.<br>—¿Cómo está usted?, ¿cómo estás? —saludó Fudge, sonriendo e inclinándose ante la señora Malfoy—. Permítanme presentarles al señor Oblansk... Obalonsk... al señor... Bueno, es el ministro búlgaro de Magia, y, como no entiende ni jota de lo que digo, da lo mismo. Veamos quién más... Supongo que conoces a Arthur Weasley.  
>Fue un momento muy tenso. El señor Weasley y el señor Malfoy se miraron el uno al otro, y Harry intento evitar la mirada desdeñosa que les daba Draco. Los fríos ojos del señor Malfoy recorrieron al señor Weasley y luego la fila en que estaba sentado.<br>—Por Dios, Arthur —dijo con suavidad—, ¿qué has tenido que vender para comprar entradas en la tribuna principal? Me imagino que no te ha llegado sólo con la casa.  
>Fudge, que no escuchaba, dijo:<br>—Lucius acaba de aportar una generosa contribución para el Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas, Arthur. Ha venido aquí como invitado mío.  
>—¡Ah... qué bien! —dijo el señor Weasley, con una sonrisa muy tensa.<br>El señor Malfoy observó a Hermione, que se puso algo colorada pero . Harry comprendió qué era lo que provocaba aquella mueca de desprecio en los labios del señor Malfoy. Sin embargo, el señor Malfoy no se atrevió a decir nada delante del ministro de Magia, Draco observo fijamente a Harry hasta que este le devolvió la mirada, y aunque siguiera manteniendo sus aires de suficiencia, Harry noto que con la mirada intentaba disculparse. Lucius hizo un gesto desdeñoso al señor Weasley, y continuó caminando hasta llegar a sus asientos. Sintiendo otra mirada penetrante, Harry volvió la vista a la señora Malfoy, la cual al pasar desapercibida por el resto de las personas, se dio el lujo de observarlo con curiosidad. Draco lanzó una ultima mirada a Harry, Ron y Hermione y luego se sentó con sus amigos que ya esperaban sentados en las gradas de arriba.  
>Ron murmuro despreciativamente cuando él, Harry y Hermione se volvieron de nuevo hacia el campo de juego.<p>

Cornelius dio inicio al torneo e iniciaron su presentación las mascotas de Bulgaria.  
>—Me pregunto qué habrán traído —dijo el señor Weasley, inclinándose en el asiento hacia delante—. ¡Aaah! —De pronto se quitó las gafas y se las limpió a toda prisa en la tela de la túnica—. ¡Son veelas!<br>—¿Qué son vee...?  
>Pero un centenar de veelas acababan de salir al campo de juego, y la pregunta de Harry quedó respondida. Las veelas eran mujeres, las mujeres más hermosas que Harry hubiera visto nunca... pero no eran (no podían ser) humanas. Esto lo desconcertó por un momento, mientras trataba de averiguar qué eran realmente: qué podía hacer brillar su piel de aquel modo, con un resplandor plateado; o qué era lo que hacía que, sin que hubiera viento, el pelo dorado se les abriera en abanico detrás de la cabeza. Pero en aquel momento comenzó la música, y Harry dejó de preguntarse sobre su carácter humano. De hecho, no se hizo ninguna pregunta en absoluto.<br>Las veelas se pusieron a bailar, y la mente de Harry se quedó totalmente en blanco, sólo ocupada por una suerte de dicha. En ese momento, lo único que en el mundo merecía la pena era seguir viendo a las veelas; porque, si ellas dejaban de bailar, ocurrirían cosas terribles...  
>A medida que las veelas aumentaban la velocidad de su danza, unos pensamientos desenfrenados, aún indefinidos, se iban apoderando de la aturdida mente de Harry. Quería hacer algo muy impresionante, y tenía que ser en aquel mismo instante. Saltar desde la tribuna al estadio parecía una buena idea... pero ¿sería suficiente?<br>—Harry, ¿qué haces? —le llegó la voz de Hermione desde muy lejos.  
>Cesó la música. Harry cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos. Se había levantado del asiento, y tenía un pie sobre la pared de la tribuna principal. A su lado, Ron permanecía inmóvil, en la postura que habría adoptado si hubiera pretendido saltar desde un trampolín.<br>El estadio se sumió en gritos de protesta. La multitud no quería que las veelas se fueran, y lo mismo le pasaba a Harry.

Hermione chasqueó fuerte la lengua y tiró de Harry para que se volviera a sentar.  
>—¡Lo que hay que ver!—exclamó.**<br>Sintió una mano tocar su brazo por detrás y volteo discretamente, mirando de reojo a Draco sentado justo detrás de él, apretando su brazo suavemente, tenia una sonrisa burlona en los labios, mirando al estadio. Harry no tenia la menor duda, de que se estaba burlando de él.

Luego vino el turno de las mascotas de Irlanda, las cuales arrojaron cientos de monedas a la multitud. Ron recolecto unas monedas leprechauns y se las dio a Harry como pago por los omniculares, ignorante de que ese dinero se desasía.

Cuando el equipo de Bulgaria marco el primer tanto, el señor Weasley les advirtió rápidamente que se taparan las orejas para no escuchar a las mascotas del equipo celebrando.  
>Las veelas empezaron a bailar para celebrarlo y Harry cerró los ojos: no quería que su mente se evadiera del juego, ni que Draco volviera a burlarse de él. Eran unas criaturas muy inquietantes, pensó Harry al ver a la veelas dejar de celebrar. No sabía por que le afectaban tanto, pero creía que deberían estar prohibidas en los mundiales, sobre todo si alguien en verdad intentaba saltar hasta donde estaban ellas.<p>

El partido termino, con Irlanda como ganador, pero Victor Krum, el buscador de Bulgaria atrapo la snitch; tal como habían previsto Fred y George, quienes por cierto, ganaron la apuesta con Ludo Bagman.

En cuanto intentaron salir, se vieron rápidamente atascados entre la multitud que dejaba el lugar, en algún momento, Harry sintió que lo empujaban intentado abrirse paso. Detrás de él, vio la alta figura de Draco, el cual puso su mano en sus hombros estabilizándolo. Entre toda la gente luchando por salir, nadie noto el sutil intercambio.  
>Draco le sonrió y deslizo un papel en su mano, le dio un ligero apretón y guiñarle un ojo como despedida y perderse entre la multitud.<p>

El ambiente estaba cargado de festejos, canciones de alegría por todos lados. Cuando se hubo calmado un poco el fervor inicial, fueron a dormir. Harry se olvido de la carta en su bolsillo

En medio de la tranquilidad de sus sueños, se vieron despertados al poco tiempo después por el señor Weasley. Quien se veía exaltado, luego de rápidas instrucciones salió del lugar con sus tres hijos mayores, dispuestos a ayudar al ministerio en medio de todo ese caos.

Harry se vistió apresuradamente y sintió un papel en el bolsillo, acordándose de que se trataba, lo abrió corriendo tras Ron y Hermione en medio de la multitud.

Ten cuidado, y mantente alerta. Puede que los mortífagos aparezcan a causar problemas esta noche. Un lugar seguro es el bosque.

Apresuradamente arrugo la carta, levantando la vista para buscar a sus amigos que iban delante suyo. El señor Weasley había tenido razón en que se refugiaran en el bosque. No entendía a que se refería con mortífagos, pero por lo que habían visto al salir de la tienda sabía que no significaba nada bueno.

Draco se había alejado de su carpa, aun cuando su padre les había dicho que no salieran pase lo que pase, porque allí no les pasaría nada. Espero hasta que todos estuviesen bien dormidos e inicio la marcha hacia el bosque, esperando entre los árboles encontrarse con Harry.

**Las farolas de colores que habían iluminado el camino estaban apagadas. Oscuras siluetas daban tumbos entre los árboles, y se oía el llanto de niños; a su alrededor, en el frío aire de la noche, resonaban gritos de ansiedad y voces aterrorizadas. Harry avanzaba con dificultad, empujado de un lado y de otro por personas cuyos rostros no podía distinguir. De pronto oyó a Ron gritar de dolor.  
>—¿Qué ha sucedido? —preguntó Hermione nerviosa, deteniéndose tan de repente que Harry chocó con ella—. ¿Dónde estás, Ron? Qué idiotez... ¡Lumos!<br>La varita se encendió, y su haz de luz se proyectó en el camino. Ron estaba echado en el suelo.  
>—He tropezado con la raíz de un árbol —dijo de malhumor, volviendo a ponerse en pie.<br>—Bueno, con pies de ese tamaño, lo difícil sería no tropezar —dijo detrás de ellos una voz que arrastraba las palabras.  
>Harry, Ron y Hermione se volvieron con brusquedad. Draco Malfoy estaba solo, cerca de ellos, apoyado tranquilamente en un árbol. Tenía los brazos cruzados y parecía que había estado contemplando todo lo sucedido desde un hueco entre los árboles.<br>Ron mandó a Malfoy a hacer algo que, como bien sabía Harry, nunca habría dicho delante de su madre.  
>—Cuida esa lengua, Weasley —le respondió Malfoy, con un brillo en los ojos—. ¿No sería mejor que echarais a correr? No os gustaría que la vieran, supongo...<br>Señaló a Hermione con un gesto de la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que desde el camping llegaba un sonido como de una bomba y un destello de luz verde iluminaba por un momento los árboles que había a su alrededor. **Harry pudo notar que estaba hablando enserio, bajo aquella mascara de petulancia.

**—Venga, vámonos —los apremió Hermione, arrojándole a Malfoy una mirada de asco—. Tenemos que buscar a los otros.**  
>Ron y Hermione iniciaron la marcha, pero Harry se retraso un poco.<br>-¡Qué esperas Potter vete!-mascullo Malfoy dejando traslucir su preocupación.  
>-¡¿Y tu...estarás bien?!-pregunto mirándolo indeciso de dejarlo ahí.<br>-¡Por supuesto que estaré bien! mi padre es uno de los que encabeza esta locura- escupió con rabia, mirando al otro chico ansiosamente.  
>-Oh!..bueno, supongo que nos vemos entonces.-musito quedamente, un tanto shockeado por la información.<br>-Harry...cuidate- dijo en un susurro viéndolo alejarse lentamente. Harry asintió sin volver la vista.  
>-Lo siento.-susurro Draco al aire, sintiéndose culpable de todo.<p>

**—¡Os apuesto lo que queráis a que su padre es uno de los enmascarados! —escucho exclamar a Ron, furioso en cuanto se acerco. Sintió su estomago hundirse ante la veracidad de esas palabras.  
>—¡Bueno, con un poco de suerte, el Ministerio lo atrapará! —repuso Hermione enfáticamente—. ¿Dónde están los otros?<br>Fred, George y Ginny habían desaparecido, aunque el camino estaba abarrotado de gente que huía sin dejar de echar nerviosas miradas por encima del hombro hacia el campamento.

—Fred y George no pueden haber ido muy lejos —dijo Ron, que sacó la varita mágica, la encendió como la de Hermione y entrecerró los ojos para ver mejor a lo largo del camino.  
>Harry buscó la suya en los bolsillos de la chaqueta, pero no la encontró. Lo único que había en ellos eran los omniculares.<br>—No, no lo puedo creer... ¡He perdido la varita!  
>—¿Bromeas?<br>Ron y Hermione levantaron las suyas lo suficiente para iluminar el terreno a cierta distancia. Harry miró a su alrededor, pero no había ni rastro de la varita.  
>—A lo mejor te la has dejado en la tienda —dijo Ron.<br>—O tal vez se te ha caído del bolsillo mientras corríamos —sugirió Hermione, nerviosa.  
>—Sí —respondió Harry—, tal vez...<br>No solía separarse de su varita cuando estaba en el mundo mágico, y hallarse sin ella en aquella situación lo hacía sentirse muy vulnerable. Comenzo a buscar por alrededor.  
>Se tropezaron con Winki, distrayendose un momento.<p>

—¿Qué tal si seguimos? —propuso Ron.  
>Harry lo vio dirigir una mirada inquieta a Hermione. Tal vez fuera cierto lo que Malfoy les había dicho. Tal vez Hermione corría más peligro que ellos. Reemprendieron la marcha. Harry seguía revolviendo en los bolsillos, aunque sabía que la varita no estaba allí.<p>

Siguieron el oscuro camino internándose en el bosque más y más, todavía tratando de encontrar a Fred, George y Ginny. Pasaron junto a unos duendes que se reían a carcajadas, reunidos alrededor de una bolsa de monedas de oro que sin duda habían ganado apostando en el partido, y que no parecían dar ninguna importancia a lo que ocurría en el camping. Poco después llegaron a una zona iluminada por una luz plateada, y al mirar por entre los árboles vieron a tres veelas altas y hermosas de pie en un claro del bosque, rodeadas por un grupo de jóvenes magos que hablaban a voces, alardeando. Para cuando las voces de las veelas y sus tres admiradores se habían apagado, se encontraban en lo más profundo del bosque. Estaban solos, y todo parecía mucho más silencioso.**

Draco los había seguido, sabiendo que los problemas siempre encontraban a Harry, los observaba de lejos con la varita en alto, sobre todo al saber que este estaba desarmado.

Harry miró a su alrededor alerta.  
>**Ron saco su figurita de Krum, haciéndola caminar distraídamente.<br>Todo parecía tranquilo: tal vez el jaleo hubiera acabado.  
>—Espero que los otros estén bien —dijo Hermione después de un rato.<br>—Estarán bien —afirmó Ron.  
>—¿Te imaginas que tu padre atrape a Lucius Malfoy? —dijo Harry sin saber como sentirse, sentándose al lado de Ron y contemplando la desgarbada miniatura de Krum sobre las hojas caídas en el suelo—. Siempre ha dicho que le gustaría pillarlo.<br>—Eso borraría la sonrisa de satisfacción de la cara de Draco —comentó Ron.

Sintieron un ruido a lo lejos callando inmediatamente. Aguzaron el oído, pero solo se oyó el silencio. Harry se puso en pie y miró hacia el árbol. Estaba demasiado oscuro para ver muy lejos, pero tenía la sensación de que había alguien justo un poco más allá de donde llegaba su visión.  
>—¿Quién está ahí? —preguntó.<br>Y entonces, sin previo aviso, una voz diferente de cualquier otra que hubieran escuchado en el bosque desgarró el silencio. Y no lanzó un grito de terror, sino algo que parecía más bien un conjuro:  
>—¡MORSMORDRE!**<p>

Draco miró el cielo incrédulo de lo que acababa de ocurrir; ajeno a las conversaciones de los Gryffindors. Estaba seguro que su padre no seria tan estúpido para hacer eso, y que controlaría a cualquiera de los mortífagos, además podía decir por la oscura figura a la distancia que no estaba usando la túnica de los mortífagos ni la máscara. Se tenso en alerta al escuchar la voz de Harry nuevamente. Cuanto más tendría que controlarse por seguir entre las sombras de ese árbol y no ir a callarlo.

**—¿Quién está ahí? —gritó de nuevo al hombre misterioso.  
>—¡Harry, vamos, muévete! —Hermione lo había agarrado por la parte de atrás de l a chaqueta, y tiraba de él.<br>—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Harry, sobresaltándose al ver la cara de ella tan pálida y aterrorizada.  
>—¡Es la Marca Tenebrosa, Harry! —gimió Hermione, tirando de él con toda su fuerza—. ¡El signo de Quien-tú-sabes!<br>—¿El de Voldemort?  
>—¡Vamos, Harry!**<p>

Draco se acerco un poco más y mientras los amigos de Harry estaban atentos a las esquinas, el se acerco por detrás y toco suavemente el hombro de su amigo.  
>Harry volteó lentamente sobresaltado, pero sin que sus amigos lo notaran. Aun en la oscuridad pudo notar el pelo rubio bajo la capucha. Hubo un ruido a la lejanía, y sintieron que alguien venia.<p>

Rápidamente Draco se escondió entre los arboles, cerrando bien la capucha de su polerón negro para que no lo vieran. En medio del bosque, fue un testigo silencioso de lo ocurrido, de la elfa del señor Crouch, Winki, la cual había sido hechizada y tenia la varita de Harry. De las sospechas del ministerio y de como los quisieron culpar en un comienzo. En cuanto se calmaron las cosas decidió volver a su tienda. Los mortífagos se habían retirado con la aparición de la marca tenebrosa en el cielo. Eso quería decir que su padre quizás ya había llegado a la tienda y probablemente ya sabrían de su ausencia.

Afortunadamente, había tal caos que nadie noto su desaparición. Estaban los amigos de su padre discutiendo de la aparición de la marca, todos estaban muy asustados de lo que podría significar. Además, por primera vez desde que desapareció el Lord, habían actuado por su cuenta.

Antes de los primeros rayos del amanecer ya tenían todo empacado y en un silencio sepulcral iniciaron el regreso a la mansión de la misma forma que habían llegado.

* * *

><p><strong>Próximo Capítulo:De regreso a Hogwarts, cuarto año<strong>

Si bien, puede que las partes **(...)** no correspondan del todo al libro, son porque les hice algunas modificaciones, o elimine partes para que quedara acorde a lo que queria. Actualizare el fin de semana!  
>No olviden dejarme reviews! :D (Creo que me los merezco después de tanto escribir).<br>Por cierto, ¿que opinan de este Draco un poco celoso? ¿sera buena idea que Harry conosca un nuevo amigo? jeje

Saludos, Ally


	6. Chapter 6:Regreso a Hogwarts, Cuarto Año

Hola a todos! Sip soy yo :P

Lamento mucho no haber podido actualizar hasta ahora, no saben cuan culpable me siento. Quería escribir este capítulo hace tiempo y subirlo para darles una sorpresa de Navidad el 25. No pudo ser, porque tuve ciertos problemas pre-navidad, y bueno, no es que no haya tenido tiempo libre, sino, que no podía escribir entre tantas cosas q pasaron estas dos semanas,tomar decisiones y bueno las cosas cambian; pero continuare escribiendo para ustedes con la misma regularidad anterior, ahora que las cosas han vuelto a la normalidad.

Feliz año a todos! Que se les cumpla todos sus deseos!

**Este capítulo va dedicado a Alexis** (1/2) ;quien me ha enviado mensajes estas ultimas semanas, lo que aparte de la culpabilidad que sentía por dejar el capítulo atrasado, me han motivado a seguir escribiendo :D

Disfrútenlo, espero no decepcionarlos!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 6:<strong>**Regreso a Hogwarts, cuarto año**

Los jardines de la mansión son un buen lugar para relajarse y pasear. Draco se encontraba sentado en el borde del lago con las piernas sumergidas hasta las rodillas, leyendo un libro e intentando distraerse en las muy largas y aburridas vacaciones, de las cuales aun quedaba una semana antes de entrar.

Nunca había ansiado tanto entrar en el colegio y menos aun que terminaran las vacaciones, pero al tener prohibido salir de la mansión no había mucho que hacer. Podía escuchar en su mente la burlona voz de Potter si este estuviese allí: _¿no tienes con que entretenerte? ¿hablas enserio Malfoy? y que me dices de las enormes extensiones de jardín que tienes, de tu caballo personal que esta en el establo dispuesto para cualquier momento del día, el lago en el que puedes pasar las tardes calurosas, las salas de juego, de pintura, de música, la biblioteca o..._

Draco sacudió la cabeza quitándose las ideas de la cabeza, suspiro, dejo el libro en el pasto y se sumergió un rato bajo el agua.

Llevaba días intentando quitárselo de la cabeza, ¿desde cuando Potter se había metido tan dentro de su cabeza? En cuanto dejaron de hablar todos los días, pudo apreciar realmente que tan importante se había vuelto para él, y podía apostar que a Harry le sucedía lo mismo.

Su padre había pasada gran parte del verano en el ministerio, y cuando volvía por las tardes se encerraba en el despacho, muchas veces en reuniones privadas, e incluso cenaba allí. Decir que lo había visto tres veces en esa semana, seria mucho decir. Su madre también andaba algo inquieta, sabía que le ocultaban algo, pero en parte no quería averiguarlo, y con certeza podía decir que tenia que ver con los mortífagos. Esperaba que fuera una simple alarma.

Recién venia siendo amigo de Harry, o algo similar y no quería romper ese vínculo que estaban creando por algún capricho de su padre. En su cabeza le llegaron las palabras de Harry, ¿por que quería ser su amigo si todos estarían en su contra, si pertenecían a bandos diferentes?

Todo era más sencillo si olvidaba esas preocupaciones, y si llegaba el punto en que no podría seguir ignorándolo más? en que tendría que enfrentarse a todo el asunto cuando la situación le explotara en la cara? y que pasaba con los amigos de Potter, y con sus amigos? aceptarían su amistad? los repudiarían? Sería capaz de seguir siendo amigo de Harry cuando las cosas se complicaran? Les dirían a los demás de su amistad? Sabía que Harry, por muy valiente que fuera, no haría nada sin que lo hubiesen hablado primero.

Suspiro y se tiro al borde de la piscina que imitaba a un lago natural, mirando las nubes pensativamente. Cerró los ojos y se quedo tendido un rato hasta que sintió una sombra que le tapaba el sol. Blaise.

No había visto a su amigo desde los mundiales. Se levanto rápidamente y lo saludo alegremente.

-¿Blaise? ¿ Qué haces aquí? No esperaba verte hasta comenzar Hogwarts.-dijo Malfoy colocándose una polera rápidamente.

-Yo tampoco esperaba venir Draco, fue mi padre el que me arrastro hasta aquí. Esta intentado aparentar normalidad con todo esto, ya sabes..

-Tu padre está acá? Teo también vendrá?

-No, mi padre tenía asuntos que tratar con el tuyo, creo que eran cosas personales. He estado escuchando lo que dicen Draco. Ambos sabemos que no quieres involucrarte, yo tampoco lo quiero, pero los antiguos seguidores se están moviendo. Mi padre recibió un mensaje de un primo suyo, vive en Albania. El ministerio logro ocultarlo de la prensa internacional, pero entre los exmortifagos la voz corre, y sabes tan bien como yo que en poco tiempo será imparable. Se expandirá por todo el mundo...

-Blaise...podemos solo no hablar de eso. Ya he escuchado mucho a mi padre emocionado con todo el asunto.

-Como quieras, Draco, pero no puedes seguir evitándolo para siempre. Sabes...últimamente has estado actuando muy raro. Ya no hablas tanto como antes, estas todo el tiempo en otro parte y a veces no nos prestas atención cuando estamos contigo. Has estado más pensativo este verano, pero desde el campeonato de Quidditch aun más. Si no te conociera Dragon, podría creerte que estas molesto por las ideas de tu padre; pero pensándolo bien yo diría que estas ocultando algo. Si, eso es!-añadió Blaise al ver una pequeña sombra en su rostro, no pudo esconder que su amigo se estaba acercando peligrosamente. Estas metido en algo Draco, algo grande, y lo suficientemente peligroso como para no querer contarle a tu padre. Sabes que puedes confiar en mi ¿no?

-Lo se, Blaise, lo se-mascullo Draco mirando hacia el lago indeciso.-Tu eres mi mejor amigo, sabes muchos secreto, pero me temo que esta vez no participaras de él. Es muy riesgoso, tanto para mi, como para él...y lo lamento mucho amigo, pero aun no es el momento.-dijo evitándolo ver a la cara.

-Entiendo..Draco, si estas en alguna relación o algo así, lo respetare. Pero si es algo más peligroso, espero que me lo digas luego. Con Teo podemos encontrar la forma de arreglar esto-Dijo Blaise con el rostro serio y expresión sombría, intentado desentrañar lo que su amigo pensaba.

-Gracias Blaise-dijo sintiéndose un poco culpable.- ¿Ya fuiste a comprar los útiles al callejón Diagón?.agrego cambiando de tema

-Aun no. Ya se, ¿Por qué no me acompañas? Estoy seguro que tú madre nos dará permiso, además nuestros padres no notaran la ausencia. Será genial, ya veras. Así te distraerás un poco, y honestamente no se como sobreviviste todo el verano confinado aquí. Yo que tú, me habría vuelto loco-agrego con una sonrisa, caminando en dirección a la casa. Draco sonrió a su amigo y se dirigieron al living.

Narcisa estaba de buen humor, y al parecer también había notado el inusual comportamiento de su hijo, por lo que accedió sin mucho problema; no sin antes hablar con su hijo.

-Draco ¿está todo bien? Se que no hemos hablado mucho por los problemas con tu padre y todo eso, pero quiero que me digas que pasa. Se que fui un poco dura, pero sé que habrás entendido las razones que tuve para serlo.-dijo un tanto preocupada por la actitud distante de Draco, tampoco lo había escuchado tocar los últimos días.

-Estoy bien madre-dijo sin mucho convencimiento. Narcisa no tenia cara como que fuera a cambiar de idea muy rápido, y menos dejarlo ir hasta que hubiesen hablado.-Esta bien...es sobre Potter..es solo que el...

-¿Él que?

-Fue a pasar el resto del verano con los Weasleys a la ma...a su casa. Y estoy aburrido, no podemos hablar como antes. Y aunque me cueste admitirlo, extraño las conversaciones de antes.

-¿Tus amigos ya lo saben?

-Aun no...

-Deberás decirles en algún momento Draco

-Lo sé madre...-

-¡Draco!-gritó Blaise a través de la puerta interrumpiendo lo que sea que iba a decir- ¿Ya nos vamos? Tengo cosas que hacer en mi casa.

Draco suspiro y miro a su madre, disculpándose en silencio por su amigo. Por toda respuesta Narcisa sonrío, conocía a Blaise tan bien como a su propio hijo.

-Ve, no te entretendré más-dijo abriendo la puerta y mirando a Blaise que caminaba impacientemente al otro lado.

Ambos se despidieron con un abrazo y se desaparecieron vía Flu al callejón.

Como siempre, habían llegado temprano a la estación, su padre por fin le rebelo la sorpresa que estaba ocultando el ministerio de magia. Pero debía ser cauteloso sobre las personas a las que les contaría. Pasaron el rato hablando de cosas banales con el resto de sus compañeros Slytherin y, como siempre aparentando unos con otros; Draco se había vuelto el centro de atención cuando les contó lo del torneo, cuya información era clasificado y solo los más privilegiados tenían acceso a ella.

Sintió risas, pasos, y charlas en los pasillos mientras se iba llenando con el resto de los alumnos. Bufo con diversión mirando la ventana, los Gryffindors siempre llegaban corriendo, entre ellos los Weasley. Su atención se desvió por las preguntas de Goyle; estaba en medio de una charla sobre que Dumustrang, a su padre le hubiese gustado enviarlo allí, pero su madre encontraba que estaba muy lejos; cuando sintió que eran observados, sin embargo siguió conversando como si nada y alcanzó a distinguir el característico pelo rojo de Ron Weasley cuando se marchaban.

No espero mucho antes de hacerles una visita. Este seria su primer encuentro con audiencia.

Granger, Weasley, Longbottom, Potter (por supuesto), Weasley junior y algunos otros Griffyndors hablando del mundial.

No pudo resistirse a la tentación de inmiscuirse en la conversación cuando Ron nombraba que habían estado en la tribuna principal: "-Por primera y última vez en tu vida Weasley". Había dicho burlándose de él, sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Potter, y fue consciente de lo que estaba haciendo; esos ojos esmeralda, a los cuales nunca les había prestado atención realmente y ahora le podían comunicar tantas cosas sin palabras.

Miedo, anhelo, enojo, confusión, inseguridad; fueron las emociones que más lo asustaron, en su parte por que el también las sentía, y por otra porque sabía que ahora todo dependería de él.

El siguiente paso, lo que sea que hiciese definiría si serian amigos o no.

Draco no estaba listo para que los demás supieran; Harry tampoco sabía como manejar la situación y le aterraba lo que pasase con sus amigo en el momento en que se enteraran.

Decidió optar por el único camino que se le ocurrió, molestar a Weasley; no molestaría más Harry, pero se vería muy sospechoso si no hacia nada.

—¿Qué es eso, Weasley? —preguntó Malfoy, señalando la jaula de Pigwidgeon. Una manga de la túnica de gala de Ron colgaba de ella balanceándose con el movimiento del tren, y el puño de puntilla de aspecto enmohecido resaltaba a la vista.

Ron intentó ocultar la túnica, pero Malfoy fue más rápido: agarró la manga y tiró de ella.

A pesar de lo que su conciencia le dicta siguió adelante, aun cuando Harry los observaba discutir como si no estuviera allí, con esa mirada de dolor en su rostro, aun cuando en su mente seguían resonando las palabras: "¿Por qué arriesgarse tanto?,¿Por qué yo? "

Ninguno de los dos pudo dormir bien esa noche, y cuando se supone que iban a poder reencontrarse después de tanto tiempo, que iban a conversas y ser los amigos que se supone siempre deberían haber sido, esos amigos de los cuales hablaban unas cartas que ahora parecían vacías, una amistad invisible que parecía haber hecho humo, y largado con el viento.

Las primeras semanas en Hogwarts más de alguno noto lo distante que parecían los más grandes enemigos del colegio, pero nadie dijo nada, después de todo, cabía la posibilidad de que ambos hubiesen madurado.

Ron y Hermione se peleaban de repente con Malfoy, o él los molestaba para mantener las apariencias, pero cada vez que ocurría no dura más de unos minutos antes de recordar la expresión dolida, de quien se suponía era su amigo.

Había especulación y gran agitación entre los estudiantes por la noticia que Dumbledore anunció sobre el torneo de los tres magos, y varios hablaban de los estudiantes extranjeros que llegarían en octubre.

Pese a la agitación general, y las constantes bromas de Fred y George que buscaban nuevos conejillos de indias para sus experimentos, el animo de Harry no había mejorado mucho; y si bien sus mejores amigos notaban que algo andaba mal con él, ninguno quizo decir nada. No creía que valiera la pena tampoco, porque solo lo negaría y no les diría nada.

El día esperado finalmente llego una tranquila tarde de Octubre, el espectáculo que dieron con su llegada fue sensacional. Los estudiantes de Durmstrang llegaron en barco y las alumnas y alumnos desfilaron por la entrada con Victor Krum, e Igor Karkaroff a la cabeza.

El colegio Francés de Beauxbatons llegó en un enorme carruaje dirigido por los caballos más grandes que la mayoría de los estudiantes hubiesen visto en la vida, ellas iban dirigidas por una mujer que le igualaba en inmensidad, por su excepcional altura.

Las semanas pasaron, y uno de los tiempos más esperados llego, se daría a conocer los tres participantes del torneo. Nadie hubiese esperado que hubiesen cuatro.

El nombre de Harry seguía resonando en el salón, Draco vió como era empujado por Hermione Granger de su banco, obligandolo a caminar frente a la multitud; llego frente a la severa expresión de Dumbledore que incluso a él lo harían temblar. No se perdió de la expresión en la cara de Weasley de rencor, molestia y celos de quien se suponia era, su mejor amigo.

Podía apostar lo larga que fue esa caminata para Potter, todo el mundo incluido él mismo se quedo petrificado mirandolo con dureza y perplejidad, nadie, ni Hangrid, Dumbledore, o Mcgonagall lo miraban de otra forma; debe haber sido muy duro, sobre todo después de vivir con esos muggles, a Draco le daba la sensación de que Harry se sentía tan vulnerable como con ellos, con todas esas miradas de desaprobación.

En cuanto cruzo la puerta a la izquierda, tras la mesa de los profesores la burbuja que reinaba en el Gran Salón pareció romperse, los profesores comenzaron a hablar rapidamente entre ellos, Dumbledore, Mcgonagall, Karkaroff y Madame Maxime hablaban con el ministro de magia exaltados, se notaba la tensión en el ambiente, y parecia como si en cualquier momento el semigigante se fuese a agarrar a golpes con Crouch; el ministro de relaciones internacionales.

Los estudiantes de Hogwarts salieron de su estupor casi al mismo momento que los profesores, algunos alumnos como los gemelos Weasley aposaban por si Hangrid golpearía a Crouch, y si le llegaba a sacar un diente. Ron y Hermione hablaban en susurros acaloradamentee mirando en todas direcciones para que no les escuchasen; Weasley parecia muy molesto.

Mientras que a su alrededor, en la mesa de Slytherin ya se comenzaba a hablar de lo tramposo que era Potter y las trampas que pudo haber hecho; algo muy Slytherin viniendo de un Gryffindor. Incluso Crab agregaba cosas de su invención, a la seguidilla de rumores que comenzo a expandirse rapidamente como un virus por toda su mesa, contagiaando a las demás casas. Los alumnos de Ravenclaw especulaban acerca de las posibilidades, y de los metodos que pudo haber utilizado Potter para burlar al caliz, y la linea de la edad creada por uno de los magos mñas poderosos de los timepos; aunque como siempre habían susceptibles y reacios a creer eso. E incluso los más tranquilos y leales Hufflepuff hablaban con resentimiento en su contra, al parecer no les había caído nada bien que otro campeon de Hogwart opacar al campeón legitimo de su casa; y eso había traido aun más enemistad al no ser Cedric Diggori quien representara Hogwarts. Los minutos pasaban y las peleas se volvían tensas e iban subiendo de nivel, los profesores más influyente, directores y ministros se encontraban ahora reunidos con los ahora nuevos campeones de campeonato. A pesar del molesto zumbido a su alrededor, había una persona que no sabía como reaccionar.

Draco seguía quieto, observando todo, sin saber que hacer.

Los profesores volvieron al lugar y pusieron orden, enviaron a los prefectos a ocuparse de sus casas y dirigir a todos sus miembros a sus respectivas casas. Pese al caos, la orden fue obedecida en silencio, y Draco aprovecho su oportunidad para colarse de entre la multitud en un pasillo vacío y esconderse antes de que alguien lo viese. Escucho las voces cada vez más lejanas, los profesores de cada casa los acompañaba.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos después casi no se escuchaban voces, Draco se aventuro a mirar por un borde, aun oculto detrás de u tapiz; solo quedaban los directores y sus campeones. Unos segundos más tarde se esparcieron y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, Draco aguardo cerca de la escalera a la torre de Gryffindor.

Vió una sombra pasar delante del tapiz, vió el pelo negro y despeinado de Harry, sin pensarlo dos veces lo jalo a un pasillo desiertoantes de que llegara a las escaleras.

-Sueltame!-gritó Harry tenso por toda la situación, y un poco asustado.

-Tranquilo Potter soy yo-susurro Malfoy soltando su agarre el brazo y encarándolo. Harry lo observaba con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa.

-¿Malfoy? ¿Que...que haces aqui? ¿Que quieres? Qué yo sepa, tu y yo ya no somos amigos-dijo recuperandose de la inesperada sorpresa; y aunque no quisiese admitirlo, una parte de él aun estaba insegura de ello.

-Te creo-dijo él mirandolo a los ojos- Te creo y lo lamento mucho.

-¿Q..Quu. Qué?-balbuceo inseguro.

-Eso, Potter-masculló un tanto desesperado- Que yo te creo, se que no fuiste tú quien puso tú nombre en el caliz. Lo se, te conoszco, estabas tan...deseperado cuando salió tu nombre, además a ti no te gusta llamar la atención. Y lo lamento. Lamento mucho todo, y que no seamos amigos-

-Lo...lo dices ..¿enserio?

-Nunca he hablado más enserio Potter...emmh..Harry.

-Entonces ¿porque haces esto?, ¿porque sigues molestando a mis amigos?. ¿Por qué hiciste eso en el tren? ¿Por qué Malfoy?

-¡No lo sé, Potter!, supongo que porque..porque no quería que todos lo supieran! no quise que mi vida cambiara! No estaba dispuesto a eso. Piensalo bien...¿de verdad crees que Weasley acepte que somos amigos? ¿Qué mi padre este muy feliz de esto? ¿Qué mis amigos acepte que de la noche a la mañana los "traicione" por intentar aliarme con el enemigo? ¡Pues no!..Pero tampoco tuvimos la oportunidad de hablar, tu me evitas, no nos pusimos de acuero y jamas tocamos el tema, no nos enviamos más cartas.

-¿Qué sujieras que hiciera Malfoy?¿Después de como trataste a mis amigos en el tren?¿De como te burlaste de Ron?

-¿¡Podemos dejar a tus amigos fuera de esto!? ¡Maldita sea Potter! ¡Intento hacer las paces y solo haces que me enojé! ¿Por qué malditamente tienes que hacer todo tan dificil?

-¿¡Yo lo hago díficil Malfoy!? Porque te recuerdo que no fui yo quien empezo esto.

-¡¿Es que no puedes hacer todo eso a un lado por la paz?! ¿No puedes simplemente olvidarte de los demás y seguir las cosas como eran antés? Sigamos siendo amigos, pero como por correo, solo entre nosotros. Al diablo nuestros amigos y la estupida rivalidad entre casas.¡Al diablo con todo! Podemos mantener nuestra amistad en secreto-gritó un tanto exasperado de lograr el propósito contrario que había estado esperando. Quería gritarlo lo mucho que lo extrañaba, que extrañaba sus conversaciones, que extrañaba el tener a alguien que lo escuchara como él lo hacia, que extrañaba a su amigo y confidente del verano; pero su orgullo era demasiado grande.

Harry permaneció en silencio un momento antes de responder mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-Lo siento Draco, pero no soy como tu. No creo poder mantener esa farsa, no quiero mentirles descaradamente como tu puedes hacer...supongo que es algo Gryffindor que tu nunca entenderás, pero no puedo hacer eso. No le mentiré a nadie, y supongo que lo mejor es que sigamos como estamos hasta ahora- musito con aparente tranquilidad mirando a Draco, pero en el fondo extrañaba a su amigo tanto como este lo hacía. El rubio Slytherin lo observo dolido y volteo encaminandose a las mazmorras; no sin antes decir sin voltearse a verlo:

- En tiempos de tormenta los verdaderos amigos ayudan.- Harry miro su espalda impávido, sin pensar en nada en especial.

La sala común de Gryffindor estaba más bulliciosa de lo normal, y se hizo el más absoluto silencio en cuanto atravesó el retrato. Incluso algunos compañeros de cuarto lo veían cientos de miradas en su dirección, sentía que lo culpaban con la mirada.

Había unos entusiastas, entre ellos los hermanos Crevey, y los gemelos Weasleys ansiosos de saber que un Gryffindor representaría Hogwarts y de como había conseguido burlar el cáliz. Daba lo mismo que dijera, nadie lo escuchaba, nadie le creía, ya fuesen buenas o malas intensiones

Sintiendose muy pequeño, se abrió paso silenciosamente entre la multitud y subió las escaleras a su habitación. Ron estaba con ropa tumbado en su cama. Se permitió una sonrisa al verlo, quizás no estaba solo después de todo.

Había temido este momento todo el camino a su sala, que sus mejores amigos no le creyeran; Hermione ya se había ido al dormitorio de chicas.

La conversación parecía haber comenzado bien, pero Ron no le hacía caso, seguía diciendo que debería haberle dicho, que podría haber compartido el secreto con él, y ambos hubiesen tenido la oportunidad de participar. Conforme pasaban los minutos más odiaba su voz, empleaba el mismo tono escéptico que Cedric cuando se habían separado para ir a sus casas, este tampoco le creía y quería saber como lo había hecho. Estaba desesperándose por la situación cuando Ron la corto abruptamente despidiéndose y cerrando los doseles de su cama; dejando a Harry parado allí mirandolo, de espaldas a su propia cama sintiendose como lo peor del mundo. Se tiro en su cama quitandose los zapatos y la túnica, y cerró rapidamente las cortinas.

Se hizo un ovillo en el centro de su cama; no supo cuanto tiempo paso, solo abrazó su almohada con desesperación, ocultando el rostro en ella. Era la única forma en que se sentía un poco más seguro, cerró los ojos y dejo que las lagrimas corrieran por sus mejillas sin notarlo.

_" En tiempos de tormenta los verdaderos amigos ayudan" _

* * *

><p><strong><span>Gracias por leer! Espero que les haya gustado.<span>**

Respuestas a los reviews:

Tarba Eefi:hola Tarba!, yo feliz que te guste la historia, y siguiendo tu consejo, ahora veremos más del punto de vista de Draco, lo cual viene perfecto para los siguientes capítulos, en los que se sabe que ocurre con Harry, y también que la historia sea más interesante.

Katsudemon012: leíste mi mente?! Sip ya tenía pensado una escena como la que me dijiste XD y no te preocupes no pensaba en un personaje nuevo, sino, en los mismos del libro para ver que ocurre, aunque no creo que los involucre mucho, peeeerooo Draco tendrá que aguantar sus celos por un tiempo más jeje :P

Alexis: Gracias por seguir mi historia y comentar siempre! ^.^ de verdad te lo agradezco, aunq quizás si me demoro un poco o algo así...quizás sea mejor que accedas desde una cuenta y pueda responderte directo, así no tendrías que esperar al siguiente capi. Aunque...quizás sea bueno para hacerme trabajar más en la historia. :D y bueno, respondiendo a tus preguntas, y gracias por preguntar, sip ahora estoy bien. Seguiré actualizando y espero tener muy luego el siguiente capítulo, creo estar tan emocionada de escribirlo, como ustedes de leerlo. Te dedicare dos capítulos, por eso el (1 de / 2)

Próximo capítulo: ...(no diré el nombre porq les diría que pasa) pero tiene que ver con el periodo de las pruebas del torneo. Y perdón por los errores ortográficos, lo subi lo más rápido posible


End file.
